Sweet Temptations
by Trepidatious.Musings
Summary: Sixteen year old Esme finds herself given in marriage to a doctor she barely knows. Set in 1911. - but decided to include Edward, he is way too endearing to Carlisle and Esme to be left behind.
1. Sweet Temptations

_I found myself writing this story when someone suggested that Carlisle should've kidnapped Esme when they first met. Carlisle won't be kidnapping Esme in this one but instead, will take a more formal path. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Temptations<strong>

The wheels of her chair rolled against the hard wooden floor as her governess pushed it through the hallway. Esme had no idea what was going on, but she was sure about one thing: whatever _it _was had the entire farmhouse bursting with excitement.

As soon as she woke up that morning, she noticed the maids frantically whispering and talking behind her back. The same seemed to be true of her stern aunts and mother, who during breakfast, were fanning themselves in such a way that she couldn't even see their faces.

_Obviously, they were up to something._

Hours earlier, Esme's mother ordered her governess to dress her in her best dress, a silky white one Esme would never get used to since it was too delicate and pretty, and therefore useless for climbing trees. _Oh climbing trees_…how much she would love to be out there in the fields, running free, exploring nature and feeling the breeze caressing her skin… but she couldn't. Not only her broken leg was an impediment but also the harsh prohibition her parents imposed upon her. _No wandering in the fields anymore: Never again._

Her parents reprimanded her in such a way after her fall from the oak…

It was heartbreaking.

Esme would never reach their expectations, even less when the whole town was always gossiping about how 'wild' and unladylike she was. Moreover, she had no suitors and that was obviously because of her _atrocious_ behaviour and profound intelligence, something that wasn't encouraged in a future wife.

_"A gentleman doesn't want woman who walks around alone, shoeless, ripping her dresses while climbing trees!" _her mother told her. "_You have to learn your place in society, Esme, and from now on you will focus on your etiquette lessons until you master the art of conversation and the art of silence. You will not go out again without supervision. My dear daughter, you must learn how to be a proper lady."_

_The art of silence, how could that ever exist?_ It was devastating to Esme. If loving nature was atrocious then she was doomed and… _Well, if nobody wanted to marry her, it didn't matter...though it hurt a little_. She wanted so much to fall in love and feel loved in return, just like the ladies in the romantic novels she enjoyed reading so much.

Her governess stopped the wheelchair to polish once more the elegant high-button black and white boots Esme was wearing. The woman had forced both shoes on her, even on the foot of her aching leg..._What a tremendous fall she had from her darling oak tree!…Oh, but she couldn't deny it was fun_. She had never climbed so high; the incredible sense of freedom up there was overwhelming...and like one of her friends had said, the fall was worth it since it took her to their small hospital where she would meet Doctor Cullen.

Esme lovingly touched the wrapping around her leg. Doctor Cullen had mended it, and she would never forget him. No man on earth could ever measure up to him. She would never forget his eyes on her when they first saw each other. During that moment she thought she had caused him the same impact he had upon her, since he was just as uneasy as she was when he introduced himself. Esme recalled how caring and gentle he was, the way he sheepishly looked at her the first time he touched her painful leg; his gaze was utterly entrancing. There was such a mysterious charm radiating from that man…

She entwined the fingers of her hands as her governess began to wheel her again. What a sweet temptation he was! May god forgive her for having such thoughts about a man so much older than her…

"_Thirty-five_." She had heard her aunt whispering to her mother a couple of days ago. "_Thirty five years old, although he looks younger. He is single and extremely wealthy; without reservation an advantageous match_."

Esme recalled accidentally pinching her finger with the needle of her embroidery when she heard that commentary. _Thirty-five? Impossible_. Esme was sure the Doctor was younger, _probably between twenty-three and twenty-five years old…_She had to bury her face behind her needlework to continue listening to the conversation.

"_And he has a son." _Her aunt fanned herself. _"The boy is just as refined as his father. He is about Esme's age."_

Esme's heart sunk_. Doctor Cullen was older and he had a son. _She had to learn to control her young tender heart. _A man like Doctor Cullen would never look at her_… She sighed. Esme wanted so much to fall in love and he was...

Her governess stopped her wheelchair again, and this time it was before the doors of her father's study.

"Esme Anne," she told her, "for once in your life behave yourself like a proper lady. Do you understand?" She waved her finger at her. "Remain quiet unless you're spoken to and for heaven's sake, don't talk back."

"What is happening?" Esme asked as the woman went to arrange her long waves of caramel hair.

"You look so beautiful." She cupped Esme's chin, giving the teenager a warm smile before she went to knock the doors, completely ignoring her question.

"She is young and well, she will bear you strong, healthy children..." The voice of Esme's father filtered out the door, his words calling her attention in a way she wasn't expecting. _Who was going to bear whose children?_

The governess knocked again and this time there was silence behind the doors...until her father's voice invited them to come in, and Esme was wheeled into the room, right before Mr. Platt's desk where he sat across from her. Her mother was standing right next to him, too.

"My dear Esme." Mr. Platt stood up from his chair. He seemed to be absolutely delighted to see her. More than usual considering how badly she had behaved. "We have a very important visit." Her father waved his hand toward the _important visit _she hadn't seen when entering the room. But there they were, two silhouettes outlined against the light that came from the large windows behind them. She didn't recognize them at first but then her hands inevitably twisted the skirt of her dress at the view.

Doctor Cullen was standing there. He took a step toward her, bowing before her in a courteous manner as signal of his greeting. He looked even more stunning than the last time she saw him. His dark, elegant clothes enhanced the paleness of his skin and the beauty of his striking blonde hair..._and his eyes, his eyes were_...breathtaking.

The second silhouette stood by Doctor Cullen's side and bowed to her too. He had the most impish smile on his face and looked like he was about her age. He was certainly Doctor Cullen's son.

"Esme." Her father spoke. "Doctor Cullen and his son Edward have pleasantly come to see you before leaving Ohio the day after tomorrow."

_Was Doctor Cullen leaving?_ Her heart sunk.

"I hope you are feeling better, Miss Esme." Carlisle walked a little closer to her.

_...and he could walk all the way if he wanted, she wasn't going to push him away. _She couldn't help but feel her face burn in nervousness. Doctor Cullen was absolutely charming..._but why, oh, why was his son looking so amused? _She shot a glance at Edward who composed himself as soon as soon as he saw her eyes on him. _That boy needed good discipline._

"I am," she replied softly, bringing her attention back to the Doctor. "Thank you, Doctor Cullen."

He couldn't help but notice a beautiful shade of pink illuminating her pale face when she thanked him.

Not only was she the most stunning girl he had ever seen, but she had a unique spirit he had never known in woman - never in his almost 300 years of existence. The rumors in town had confirmed his thoughts: Esme Anne Platt was an extremely exceptional lady. It all began that night when he met her, when she was painful agony as a result of a broken leg. The impact she had on him was powerful; for a second he thought he was going to lose his restraint as her scent was extraordinarily sweet and tempting. The sound of her voice and her ways were like music to his soul, a soul he thought had been strangled under the shadow of the unnatural being he was ...and his heart... his heart felt that strange and marvelous feeling he had never experienced before. From that moment on, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

_"You fell for a human?" _Edward told him two days later in absolute dread_. "It's impossible. Forget it."_

Carlisle tried hard to convince himself it was. He fought against all the encountered feelings in his being and reflected on the possible rational consequences of building a relationship with a human…but none of them could bring to a halt that irrational feeling called love._ Love. How could he have fallen for a human? How could he make it work? _Breaking all boundaries and even under Edward's disapproval, he decided he wanted her. It felt selfish at the beginning, but then he learned that Esme was going through a difficult period in her life - at least that's what the rumors in town had spread, and that was what Edward had revealed to him. But that only fed Carlisle's desire for her even more. He wanted her by his side, he wanted to marry her, he wanted her to be able to be herself without any chilling society restrictions for a young woman her age...and he wanted her to climb as many trees as she wanted.

_"My mother says it is an inappropriate behavior." She told him that night with tears in her eyes. She was in terrible pain and seemed to be so ashamed of him knowing the reason behind her injured leg._

_"Well." He whispered as he delicately wrapped her leg. "I believe it must have been a thrilling experience ...with a very unfortunate outcome, Miss Esme." He smiled at her and their eyes met._

A brief awkward silence invaded the room before Esme's father spoke again, interrupting Carlisle's thoughts

"Esme," Mr. Platt spoke in a clear voice, "you have grown into a beautiful young lady and your mother and I firmly believe that even though you have..." He glanced at her mended leg. "... a certain attitude, we're sure that you are ready to face the world like a woman."

Esme was completely baffled. A week ago she was a mischievous wild child with the most unsuitable behavior for a lady of her age and now she was..._ready to face the world like a woman?_

"To be precise…" Mr. Platt continued. "This is the reason why I have granted Doctor Cullen my permission to request your hand in matrimony."

Esme's stomach flipped completely upside down in utter shock. Suddenly the room seemed to be shrinking in size and the air around her felt extremely heavy when entering her lungs. It was a wonderful thing she was sitting, otherwise she would have surely lost her stability. _What on earth did her father just say?_

"Esme." She suddenly saw Doctor Cullen kneeling by her wheelchair_... and he was calling her by her first name! _She felt her pounding heart falling into her stomach and a choking knot building up her throat. "Miss Esme." He immediately corrected himself, not wanting to sound too bold. "I know we haven't built a proper acquaintance." He was a little tense, she could see it; she could sense it. He was as tense as she was. "But I have revealed the seriousness of my intentions to your father and my financial stability will ensure you the most secure future as my..." He tried hard not to stumble upon his words. "As my wife."

It was becoming a little difficult for her to understand the magnitude of that split second. There it was, the answer to the question of who was going to bear whose children…_but why would a Doctor like him, of his position, want to marry someone like her? Someone who had shown herself to be thoughtless and clumsy enough to climb and fall from a tree...She wasn't exactly the delicate lady a man of his kind would chose to marry, even less when he had a son her age!_

"Esme Anne." His voice couldn't be more solemn. "Would you do me the honor and the privilege of being my wife?"

Her lips parted to ask him the reason of his choice. _Why her? Why not any of the beautiful and delicate women of the elite? _But her mother's intense gaze warned her. It seemed by the look on her face that this whole scenario had been arranged with anticipation and both her parents were eagerly expecting her to accept his proposal. Of course. They wanted her to marry someone and no one had showed any interest in her because of her manners… but now, the best suitor in town had come to ask their daughter's hand ...

Esme cocked her head to one side, thinking...

"I don't cook very well..." She told him as her fingers began to twist the fabric of her dress. She wasn't ready to be a wife. She was terrible at everything a wife was supposed to do and to be; she was always sneaking away from the lessons her governess tried to teach her.

Carlisle chuckled. He knew. He knew everything about her based on the rumors in town but he didn't care. "That won't be necessary." His voice was calm and secure.

"Of course not." Edward added a little uncomfortable.

Esme nodded, looking at her nervous fingers twisting on her lap. She didn't know what she was doing but she unexpectedly felt her future tied to the amazing doctor. It took her just a split second to picture their future together and the most beautiful, romantic images came to her mind. She tried to look at his intimidatingly gorgeous eyes and saw nothing more than trust and care in them. What caused him to choose her among all the girls in town didn't matter anymore. If he was there, it was because he laid his eyes on her..._He laid his eyes on her_! And he wanted to marry her despite her particular behavior.

"Yes." She blurted out… and then acknowledging the weight of her words, the next sentence that came out of her lips was almost a whisper. "I will marry you."

She was sure her mother did her best effort not to faint at her answer and also that Edward Cullen wasn't very comfortable with it - at least, that's what she read out of his expression... But the look on her future husband appeared to be one of enormous gladness. His honey-colored eyes seemed to sparkle. "Edward." He called his son.

And without a word, the boy went to present him a velvet box of a crimson red color. He opened it before her and a gasp came out from her mother. Esme wasn't a jewelry girl but she couldn't help but admire the piece of jewelry in wonder. It was a ring, an engagement ring for sure. The workmanship was rather unique and the intricate filigree pattern crowned by a diamond was said to be a sign of her future social status, one of the most elevated ones. She never thought that morning when she woke up that her life was going take such unexpected twist.

In the most gallant gesture, Doctor Cullen asked for her hand, and thinking she was probably experiencing the most beautiful of all her dreams, Esme placed it on his inviting palm. It felt as cold as the night when he treated her leg but there was a special warmth radiating from it too…Before she could tell, he was sliding the ring on her finger.

He smiled shyly at her, and she gave him a timid smile in return, too.

There they were, two strangers who seemed to have fallen for each other.

Carlisle still couldn't believe she'd accepted. Neither the - presumably - considerable age difference between them, nor the unexpectedness of his proposal seemed to matter to her at all. Esme's eyes only confirmed the one thing Edward told him days ago, when the boy read Esme's mind as they crossed paths down the street: the girl was seeking someone with whom she could fall in love, someone that had to measure up to Carlisle himself. No less._ What a sweet temptation she had unintentionally built in him!_

Carlisle remembered his incredulity at Edward's words, but the boy was being honest. He had seen him frustrated and disheartened over the thought of not being able to take Esme as the companion of his future life… but Edward's words finally pushed him to execute the most significant decision of his life, and although Edward disapproved, he wanted Carlisle to have the happiness he deserved. It was surely a risky business but after all the gossips they both had heard about Esme, Carlisle finally knew she was going to be able to handle the truth of their nature - at least, that's what he hoped.

"Arrangements must be made immediately for tomorrow!" Her mother finally spoke.

"Tomorrow?" Esme looked at her parents in disbelief.

"I was offered a job in Chicago." Carlisle explained, his hand still holding hers. "And we must leave on Thursday." He gave it a tender squeeze.

"We?" Esme tried to understand the meaning of his statement._ Thursday was the day after tomorrow._

"You must be married before you leave, Esme." Her father explained her.

For a second both Carlisle and Edward thought Esme had suddenly turned into one of them, as she sat immobile and pale like a marble statue on her wheelchair, but then softly she began to nod her head.

_She didn't have a choice, did she?_

* * *

><p>Thanks a lot for reading :)<p> 


	2. Duties for the Eternity

_Oooh have you seen the latest released movie still with Esme & the Pussycat dolls (Denali girls)? If not - ht tp:/ www .ew .com/ew /gallery /0,,20308569_20485406,00. html#20942633_

_I think the shot doesn't favor Esme very much...but well, she is Esme, so I'm happy to her in one of the first stills. :)...Now, when are we going to see a Carlisle movie still?_

_Alrighty, let's continue with this one, it took me long to get inspired but my mind finally gave birth to a storyline._

_Thank you forever and forever **Mackenzie L**. for using your powerful beta abilities against my misspellings in this one. Haha, Thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**Duties for the Eternity**

She was sitting behind the window glass, looking out across the front garden at the man she was bound to belong to. He was straddling the magnificent brown horse he had arrived with, getting ready to leave after his unique visit. Esme couldn't help but study his full, handsome, masculine figure as he sat on the stallion…_He had such poise, such elegance and at the same time a warm gentleness radiated from him_. It was surreal to be engaged to that man. _Perhaps, it was indeed a dream._

"She is staring at you." Edward spoke, his eyes never leaving the reins of the horse he was trying to control.

And Carlisle knew for he was looking at her, too. The lovely image of his young bride, sitting behind the reflection of one of the large windows of the farmhouse was entrancing to him…

_Engaged._

After almost three centuries of wandering the earth alone, he had surprisingly found himself wholeheartedly drawn to the most beautiful being on earth:

_Esme. His soulmate._

Someone he had only read about in the most idealistic poems, someone who had only visited his most sacred dreams and someone who finally and surprisingly, came along into his world in the most curious way… _Fallen from a tree...as if fallen from heaven._

He smiled a little at the thought.

"Yes, you are engaged." Edward was trying hard to be in command of his horse_. How on earth did Carlisle manage to control these animals? _The creature paced nervously back and forth right next to Carlisle's tranquil stallion. "It's pathetic though, the way they made you pay for her."

Carlisle's eyes were still glued on the beautiful image behind the window. "I take it as a dowry."

Edward pulled the reins harder but the animal ignored him even more. "She's being treated like a piece of property by her own family." He grabbed his top hat, preventing it from falling when the horse gave a bad step. "They should be the ones giving _you_ a dowry."

"She is giving herself to me." Carlisle suddenly grabbed the reins of Edward's horse, and the animal immediately submitted. "That is fair enough." His piercing golden eyes looked at Edward in a severe way and the teen only raised his hands, pleading himself not guilty in anticipation.

"I won't be telling a word!" Edward assured him.

Carlisle handed him back the reins.

"Besides, she has a sweet soul and…" A smile appeared on Edward's face. "Did I mention she thinks your eyes are pretty?" He repeated the thought in Esme's mind before tapping with the heels of his boots against the flanks of the horse, quickly galloping away from Carlisle.

Carlisle pressed his lips together trying to hold an inevitable, timid smile.

_Her eyes were pretty, too._

**o)O(o**

Her delicate fingers pressed the cold glass of the window when in a gesture, Carlisle touched the brim of the black top hat he was wearing, acknowledging her presence and saying goodbye until the next morning, when they would entwine their futures forever.

Then, he galloped away behind his son.

Esme's big eyes couldn't let him go. The burning spot on her hand, the one minutes earlier he tenderly kissed goodbye, was aching for another touch of his lips. The shiver of delight it sent through her body when they touched her skin was one she had never felt before; it was thrilling her.

"It's a shame you'd be getting married in a wheelchair." Her mother's words echoed somewhere in the room, interrupting her marvelous memory. "And we have so little time to properly instruct you."

_Instruct her. Here we go_. Esme turned the wheelchair around to face her mother. How much could they _instruct _her during the next few hours for a role that was going to last the rest of her life?

…_The rest of her life._

Esme suddenly felt her stomach sinking down to the floor at the realization. _A wife. She was going to be his wife._

Her fingers began to nervously play with the porcelain buttons of her dress. She didn't know anything about being a good wife_…What if his expectations were high?__What if he later decided he didn't like her; would he send her back? That would be the disgrace of her family, and they would surely shun her._ She began to grieve the sole idea.

"Esme." Her mother's words interrupted her anxious thoughts. "There are very important things you must learn as a young bride."

Absolutely worried and knowing that she didn't want to disappoint him, Esme waited for her mother's imminent speech. She wanted her future husband to like her, to be proud of her.

"Listen to me." Her mother held one of her hands, the one that was about to anxiously pull out a button off her dress. "He is a very important gentleman." Her mother spoke. "And from this moment on, you must behave like the fitting lady of a gentleman. Once you are married to him, all above you must be submissive, silent and your utmost duty is to bear him children, at least one every two years." The woman spoke, very sure of herself.

Esme's eyes opened wide in disbelief. _At least one __every two years__?_

"Your place will be at home." Her mother continued. "You will have to manage the everyday household duties. No tree climbing, Esme. No more sneaking away from home. And don't you dare talk back to him since he will have the right to discipline you and believe me, you are not going to like it. Always remember: a good wife can't oppose her husband's wishes."

Esme tried hard to handle the vast and startling amount of information she was receiving. Suddenly the idea of getting married didn't sound that romantic.

Her mother paced infront of her, giving a nod of approval to the governess who just had walked into the room. "There is more." The woman gave her a tense look. "Being a wife is a hard occupation."

Esme looked down helpless at the ring on her finger. Somehow, it was suddenly feeling heavier than before.

"You will have to perform and endure a very unpleasant duty." She turned her back to Esme, trying to explain a very well known subject, matter of taboo among the prude Victorian women. "You are going to share the bed with him." She then turned around to face her. "And whatever he does to you, you won't refuse. He will have the right to do as he pleases with your body."

Esme drew both of her hands to cover forehead. She was overwhelmed and confused and..._What on earth did __her mother __mean by that?_

"Miss Esme! Miss Esme!" One of the maids entered the room, extremely excited.

"Now what is this scandal?" The Governess hushed the young girl.

"Packages have arrived for Miss Esme!" The maid smiled. "They are waiting in the parlor, Miss."

**o)O(o**

Helped by the happy maid, Esme stood by the parlor's door, admiring the many wonderful boxes of different sizes and shapes that were lying on a large table. Colorful ribbons and wrappings were adorning them beautifully…and the women of the house were causing a commotion around them.

"He sent them!" Her mother said excited while rushing to open one of the largest boxes.

_Wonderful, she wasn't even able to open her own presents._

"He is just so considerate!" Her aunt blabbered.

"…and so rich." Her other aunt giggled while trying on a very elegant hat taken out from one of the boxes.

Esme suspired. The atmosphere was becoming overwhelming. She approached the table, still helped by the young maid, who in a very subtle way slid a letter behind the ribbon around Esme's waist. "It came with the packages." The girl told her quietly, taking advantage of the fuss around the opened boxes. "I thought you might like a little privacy, Miss."

Suddenly the presents and the fuss were long forgotten.

"May I go outside?" Esme interrupted the excitement. From that moment on, nothing except the letter hidden behind her ribbon mattered. "I need some air…" Which was actually true, the stress growing inside her was too much for her to handle, especially when surrounded by those women. "I can't climb any trees, Mother." She anticipated. "So rest assured I won't be doing it."

After receiving her mother's permission, Esme walked with difficulty out of the house into the garden. Her leg was still healing but no matter how painful it still was to her or how long it would take her to run away from the house, she needed to be alone.

Once out of sight several minutes later, she immediately pulled the letter out of her waist and stared at the ivory envelope for a moment. Her fingers traced the bright red seal, which had embossed the detailed figure of a lion standing on a chevron decorated by shamrocks. She had seen it before, on the ring he wore on his left hand.

Not being able to hold herself back any longer, she broke it and a delicious scent, a blend of peppermint and sweet spices escaped the opened envelope, a fragrance she immediately recognized as his. She smiled a little when she noticed his elegant handwriting for the first time:

_My Dearest Esme:_

_Dearest …_A slight blush appeared on her face as she leaned with difficulty against the trunk of the beloved tree that witnessed her fall.

_I hope you find these presents useful and __pleasing to__ your wishes._

_I am obliged to say that I am extremely sorry if the rapidness of our engagement has caused you any distress, for I never intended such a thing. Nevertheless, I must confess that since I first saw you, you charmed me so immeasurably. Ever since that day, I treasure your soul, your noble nature and your sweet, loving heart above all._

_I look forward to __living__ in your heart and companionship for the eternity as now and forever you are the one and only possessor of my most profound affections._

_Your own,_

_Carlisle Cullen._

She couldn't help but cover her mouth to keep the sneaky trees and flowers around her from witnessing her shy smile. She knew her face was burning red and her heart was pounding faster than ever. _Oh dear, he was so…wonderful. His words were wonderful_. She closed her eyes, bringing the letter close to her lips, breathing in the marvelous perfume of the paper.

His words had lifted the upsetting weight that had been building up ever since her future duties were instructed to her.

Esme dropped her head back, allowing the wonderful sunshine to bathe her with its warmth. Whatever her duties were going to be, she knew they couldn't be that bad...never with him.

* * *

><p><em>There's a dangerous chance that this story will turn out very fluffy. lol<em>

_Thanks a lot for reading! _


	3. Inconspicuous

_Sorry about the delay with this one!_

_I want to personally thank TwiMuses(dot)com for surprising me with a review to this story on their site. I'm still stunned. Thank you!_

_Thanks again to Mackenzie L. for being so wonderful to take her time to correct this chapter._

__Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :)__

* * *

><p><strong>Inconspicuous <strong>

Invitations hadn't been sent. There was no time for a traditional ceremony at church, no time for special wedding arrangements, no time to organize the ostentatious wedding reception her mother wished to have but still, Doctor Cullen had sent Esme the most lovely presents, some of them meant to be used during that special moment, including a beautiful pastel lace dress. It wasn't a wedding dress but it was exquisite enough to make her believe she could feel like a princess for a day. It was simple, short in length – two proper inches above the heels – suitable for a girl her age, and it fitted her with outstanding perfection.

Esme wondered how Doctor Cullen had estimated her measurements so well… _surely her mother told him._ Esme looked at her reflection on the mirror as she tried very hard to adjust the ribbon on the back of her dress. It was hard though, since just minutes earlier her body was forced into a tortuous corset, making her movements – and breathing – extremely difficult.

Her governess went to help her.

"You will have to travel six hours by train in this dress as soon as the ceremony is over." The woman told her. "Don't spoil it, Esme. Make your very best effort to keep it immaculate. I believe it will be safer if you don't eat anything until you arrive to your new home."

"I'm going to starve." Esme winced, pressing both of her palms on her already famished stomach.

"You want to leave a good impression on your future husband, don't you?" The governess twisted the ribbons of her dress with ease. "Done."

The teenager sighed, turning to look at the old wall clock to her right. She had only one hour left before she would have to leave for the cleric's bureau, where she and her fiancé would finally sign their names together in the parish registry and receive the clergyman's blessings.

And that would be it.

_Private, simple and short._ Then she would be leaving Ohio with him, forever.

Her eyes looked across the room at her small travel trunk. Her mother was allowing her to take only a few meaningless possessions. The dolls and books of her childhood had to be left behind. Esme wished she could take _Clara_ with her, a bisque doll her dear late grandmamma gave her. It would be for the daughter she'd someday love to have but… _"Dr. Cullen __made it__ clear that you are going to have everything you will need."_ Her mother told her. _"Besides, you are not a child anymore. Imagine the shame of having a wife carrying around dolls in her luggage."_

Esme was never allowed to do or say anything she wished to, and in this case, she was not even allowed to pack her own trunk. It was frustrating to her. Fortunately, and unlike some of her friends, she was going to marry someone she was fond of…_and she was going to marry him in an hour… _Her stomach did a nervous flip at the realization. She was about to leave the world as she knew it to build a new one, a new family with whom she believed was the man of her dreams. Like her mother said, she had to behave like a perfect lady; she had to try hard. Nervously, she drew the tips of her fingers into her mouth.

"Don't nibble your nails, Esme!" The governess scolded her.

**o)O(o**

Edward stood across the room with a wide smile painted on his face as he watched the irrational pacing of his adoptive father. "You look tense."

Oblivious, Carlisle only managed to stop to look at his gold pocket watch. He pursed his lips before speaking. "I am only making sure we are not forgetting anything."

"Our luggage is ready." Edward leaned against an armchair, crossing his arms above his chest. "The only thing missing is your wife. Pardon me, your bride." He failed to suppress his typical sardonic smirk as he slid his hand into the pocket of his elegant dress coat. "Which reminds me, you received a letter while you were _grooming_ yourself." Edward disclosed a glorious smile at Carlisle's reaction when he pulled out an envelope. "It arrived this morning and…it smells so nice." The teenager chuckled as his hand waved a beautiful letter up in the air.

"Give me that." Carlisle tried hard not to beam, but it was impossible with Edward teasing him. The boy had been a royal pain ever since he noticed how extremely fond his father was of Esme. It was quite difficult to live with someone who was able to read minds. "Now, Edward."

As soon as the letter was in his possession, Carlisle went to stand by the closest window, giving his son a reproachful look. "Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked uncomfortably.

But Edward only kept staring at him with a jubilant smile. "No." The boy shrugged. "But I know you would like some privacy." He went to open the door to leave, but before walking out of the room, he couldn't help but to ask one more question. "Do you want me to stay at home once we arrive in Chicago? Or would you prefer to have the house to yourself for tonight?"

Carlisle gave him a puzzled stare.

Edward grinned, elated. "Your wedding night is tonight…"

"Get out of here." Carlisle shot him a warning glance, and Edward knew that it was safer to leave the room before a second warning.

Carlisle looked fondly at the envelope. To anyone else, it would have been just a letter. To him, it was the love of his life on a paper. His gaze softened at the view of his name carefully handwritten by her. He smiled a little at the sight - _her handwriting was fairly beautiful. _He opened the envelope with care and that terribly tempting, sweet scent wrapped him with shuddering thrill one more time._ It indeed smelled very nice. _It was curious - when surrounded by humans he had managed to have power over his most disgraceful instincts, but there was something in Esme that weakened his knees to the point that he had to remember his restraint. She was delightfully sweet in every way. He took a deep breath, trying to regain composure, focusing one more time on the letter.

_My Dear Doctor Cullen,_

…But it was hard to regain composure when he was imagining those words coming out her lovely lips.

_I fear I may appear imprudent to your eyes after you read this letter__,__ but I ought to make a confession as well. _

_I __have__ secretly kept a thousand images of you in my memory ever since I first saw you after my clumsy mishap, and I __have __fervently wished every day since that you could look at me the way I looked at you._

_And then you arrived for me __– like a daydream –__ asking for my hand._

_I do not consider myself worthy enough of your affection for I have still a long way to become a suitable lady, but my life shall be yours, __I shall not question anything you do or say__, for I already love you. I love __you__ with all my heart._

_Yours with much love,_

_E._

Carlisle rested his forehead against the window frame. His heart ached, absolutely moved by her profound display of affection._ She already loved him. _A strong wave of emotions stirred up in his soul with no moderation; sheer joy, utter happiness and that inevitable trepidation he had been experiencing ever since he first saw her.

_Love._

It was something he had only experienced through his work, for his patients, for his son… but never before for a woman. To love a lady and for that lady to love him back in return was something completely new to him. It was something marvelous, something he never anticipated to happen after decades of solitude, less bearing in mind what he was but… he was the one who wasn't worthy enough of her pure, innocent love. He wasn't being completely sincere with Esme. _Would she still love him after __he revealed to her__ what he really was?_ It felt selfish. He would marry her, link her life with his, make her depend on him…to then confess that he was an unnatural being… _But he would never hurt her, for he loved her. He already loved her__, __too._

"You know I do not approve, but I'm sure she would love you even if you had a third eye and webbed feet." Edward told him from the other room. "And if in fact you still want to marry her, we have to leave now." Carlisle heard his son's steps getting closer before he opened the door and poked his head in. "It's almost eight in the morning. Let's not make Esme wait." Edward grinned.

**o)O(o**

Esme's fingers touched the small orange blossoms arrangement that adorned her long, reddish brown hair - the only embellishment she was wearing that revealed she was about to become a wife. It was tradition for every bride to wear them as a sign of purity, and _M__other_ insisted that she wear them even though it wasn't going to be a traditional ceremony. _Dear __M__other… _Just an hour earlier the woman had been muttering the most final bizarre instructions for Esme in preparation for her wedding night. _"When he comes to you, lie quietly upon the bed, close your eyes and think of your most favorite things…under__ no__ circumstance you should move or speak…" _It was a fortune that mother wasn't in the bedroom with her, since the woman only managed to make her even more anxious.

Careful not to support all her weight on her healing leg, Esme hesitantly lifted the skirt of her beautiful dress before spinning happily around her room, only to then clutch her arms around her bedpost to prevent an ugly fall. She smiled even though her leg hurt - s_he was hopeless and she knew __it__. _Just in that moment, she touched her lips with her index finger, contemplating the idea of sneaking her doll Clara and her books into her already closed trunk…S_he was alone, no one would ever know…_ Ignoring the pain in her leg, she quickly sprinted towards the shelf that held her precious belongings, and pulled out her books one by one, resting them in a small pile on one of her arms. Finally, she was about to grab the doll, when the door to her room was randomly opened. _It was __M__other._

"Leave those things immediately." She told her with the most severe countenance. "Get ready; it's time. They have arrived."

**o)O(o**

Esme looked down at her hands, which were nervously clutching her gloves as she stepped downstairs. _God __help __her._ She was extremely nervous, worse now that her mother was following and reprimanding her in whispers about her _shameless disobedience_.

Downstairs, in the parlor, Carlisle and Edward exchanged looks. Their acute hearing allowed them to perceive the reprimand clearly.

_What happened? _Carlisle asked his son through his thoughts.

Edward leaned his head to whisper, "Esme wants to bring some meaningful possessions to Chicago." He tried to read Esme's mind as the girl approached the parlor. "But _your_ future mother-in-law doesn't want her to. She thinks they are infantile." He moved his eyebrows up and down at Carlisle, reproving the _in-law_ retrograde way of thinking.

Esme's steps came closer but it wasn't until he raised his eyes that Carlisle saw her standing at the door. The beauty radiating from her figure was breathtaking and completely entrancing to his senses.

Edward cleared his throat at the rush of intense thoughts that were crossing Carlisle's mind. "Miss Esme." He managed to smile at her in a very polite manner.

"Mister Cullen." She nodded towards him, a little intimidated as Doctor Cullen was already moving closer towards her…And he stood before Esme, taking a few seconds to admire her perfect beauty before he took her hand. That little touch was the most intimate gesture he had ever given to a woman in all his life.

_His hand__ felt cold. He was always so cold, _Esme thought. During that split second Esme became determined to knit something for dear Doctor Cullen in the near future, something to warm him up. _Maybe a few scarves and gloves as well._

Edward couldn't help his warm smile at the sound of her thoughts echoing in his mind_. Esme was indeed unique._

But Esme's noble thoughts were soon interrupted, when in the most romantic gesture Carlisle raised her hand to his lips, lightly brushing it with a kiss. _Oh that kiss, _that somehow managed to move the ground below her and send tingling waves of the most inappropriate, shuddering eagerness through her body… She only wished he could kiss her there a little bit longer.

To Carlisle, Esme's touch was incredibly soothing. His desire for her blossomed at rapid pace, a rush he knew his once beating heart would have never been able to reach.

He was unable to hold back his thoughts any longer. At the risk of sounding a little too bold, Carlisle finally spoke.

"Esme, you are the most beautiful bride on earth."

Her stomach flipped for the thousandth time at his words, and her face inevitably flushed that lovely shade of pink he was becoming familiar with, something that touched his heart so deeply.

"I…" Carlisle slid his fingers into the front pocket of his dress coat, bringing out of his chest a letter for her to see. Esme instantly recognized it as the one she wrote to him. He stepped even closer and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, his breath tickling her skin so amazingly. "You are worthy enough of my affection…and so much more."

She swallowed hard, engulfed in the warmth of his words and the appealing fragrance of his body. Nearly in shock, Esme couldn't stop looking into his wonderful eyes. With almost trembling hands, she touched the ribbon around the waist of her dress, deliberately leading his eyes to look down there as her fingers delicately produced the letter he had written to her, too.

And so the two discovered that they had both kept their written words close to their souls.

Her lips moved softly, trying to choose the right words that wouldn't make her sound barefaced. "Do not look forward to living in my heart…" She tried hard not to stumble upon her words. "For you already do." She whispered as an answer to one of the lines of his letter.

Their gazes locked on to each other. The delicious rush of emotions and sensations were overwhelming to both of them. Esme wanted so badly to embrace Carlisle… Meanwhile, Carlisle's desire was far more than appropriate for a gentleman of his status. It was simple, he wanted her so much more than he had ever wanted anything or anyone before. He wanted to hold her, love her, and make her his own every night and every day for the rest of eternity.

And Edward… Edward only wanted to jump out the window and run, run away from that unbelievably sugary, excessively sentimental and scary display of affection. Feeling the atmosphere of the room become extremely heavy, the boy only managed to introduce two fingers into his collar, loosening his choking cravat just a bit.

"Her belongings are ready." Esme's mother announced, entering the room, followed closely by Esme's father. The rest of the family and servants could be heard outside, surely carrying Esme's trunk into the carriage.

Most gladly, Carlisle offered Esme his arm, and even though she took it in a tender way, her touch made his skin burn beneath his clothes. Carlisle took a deep breath._ His father would be rolling in__ his__ grave if he could see him right now, being what he was; doing the unimaginable and bearing the most impious thoughts._ He cleared his throat, trying to focus in something else as he walked Esme out of the parlor and into the hall. "Are your most significant belongings packed?" he asked her.

Esme opened her mouth to speak, but the burning gazes of her mother, father, and the rest of the family only made her cheeks burn in heartbreaking disappointment.

Edward clenched his teeth in a very discreet way as he followed them. The thoughts coming from Esme's parents were unnerving him. _They had sold their daughter, requesting Carlisle to pay a 'humble' amount of money for her, based on the fact that he was a stranger to them… and they were still looking at Esme like merchandise, forbidding her to take her precious memories with her for the fear that Carlisle would reject her and ask his money back._

"Yes." Her answer was weak enough for Carlisle to notice the lie behind it.

"Well, then we shall part to the bureau." Her father spoke. "We must not delay Doctor and Mister Cullen's trip."

The most wonderful thing about Edward being able to listen to anyone's thoughts showed up in moments like this, when Carlisle could communicate to him without raising the slightest suspicion.

_Edward._ He called his son. _Please, be sure to find and __retrieve__ the things Esme wishes to bring along with her._

Edward immediately smiled at the order; it was going to be a fun, easy task. He had already seen the cherished items pictured in her mind and…

_Son, please, be __inconspicuous__._

Inconspicuous…Ah, Edward loved those kinds of orders. He was probably going to have to climb a tree, jump into a window…

_And one more thing, _Carlisle told him as the family walked them toward the main front door. _Tonight,_ _once we arrive __in__ Chicago, you will disappear for at least __twenty-four__ hours._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks a lot for reading! =) I'd love to hear your thoughts on this update because I<em>_'m still trying to build this story and though I already know how it's going to end, it's really difficult to develop it. I'll try not to let you down._

_Have a Happy week!_


	4. Beyond the Day My Heart Stops Beating

_Thanks to Mackenzie L. for being an amazing beta._

_And thanks to Kr2009, Anhanninen and MelissaMargaret for preventing me from making Carlisle rip Esme's nightgown apart. ;)_

_Also, the rating for this story has inevitably changed to M. *winks*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**Beyond the Day My Heart Stops Beating**

Esme had lost track of the time she had spent sitting before the mirror of her fine new vanity dresser. Probably twenty minutes, maybe more or maybe less. Time seemed to have flown faster than normal that day.

Trying hard to suppress the anxiety building up inside her, she took a deep breath before she stopped to brush her hair. One more time her eyes focused attentively on the patterns of the silver brush she was holding - a present from her husband… and then again, her gaze couldn't help but wander around her beautiful new bedchamber.

From the delicate curtains hanging on the windows, the exquisite furniture, the pastel colored walls decorated with fine antique paintings, filigree mirrors to the most elegant four-posted bed adorned with the loveliest curtains she had ever seen; everything made her feel more like she was experiencing a daydream. It was hard to believe it all belonged to her.

With ease Esme's hands rolled her long reddish brown hair into a bun on the top of her head, tying the rebellious waves with a cream colored ribbon she had previously taken out from a silver box lying on her vanity. Another present from Carlisle.

The sound of the pouring water filling the tub in the fresher suddenly reminded her that flooding her new house wouldn't be a wise idea. Quickly, she stood from the vanity table and sprinted into the elegant bathroom to turn the tap off. Steam rose up above the warm perfumed water of the clawfoot tub, promising to soothe her tired body as their long travel to Chicago had been enjoyable, but exhausting.

Almost immediately, Esme allowed the straps of her negligee to slide down her shoulders to the floor below and then slowly, the graceful silhouette of her bare body slid into the comforting warmth of the water. It felt so nice, she was tempted to close her eyes and rest but curiosity made her scrutinize the decorations of the ceiling instead.

The house was so refined.

She was sure Carlisle and Edward had noticed the look on her face when she saw the front of the mansion. The old Mansen's home, as they called it, was stunning. It looked a bit abandoned but nevertheless impressive, and what was more important, it was her house now. Back in Columbus the only room she had for herself was her small bedroom. Here in Chicago, she was the lady of the house - one of the most refined houses she had ever seen. Someone had to pinch her to make her realize this wasn't just a dream, that it was real; that she had married the wonderful Doctor early in the morning, leaving her modest farmhouse for an extraordinary house in the city of Chicago.

And as her fingers lazily traced invisible drawings on the border of the tub, she wondered how much of her freedom and liveliness she was going to have to suppress to become the proper gentlewoman of a Doctor.

**o)O(o**

Downstairs in his new study, Carlisle dropped into a solitary armchair feeling appallingly guilty. The feeling wasn't pleasant at all, and it had been hunting him ever since he left the bureau office that morning as a married man.

He buried his face in his palms in absolute shame as he recalled the quick event that joined his life to the innocent human girl that was now his wife.

As soon as they entered the bureau, the clergyman opened an old, large tome that was lying on a desk. He recalled the old man's gaze studying him and then Esme. The Preacher was surely too polite to question the resolution that quickly prompted their union. Instead, he invited Esme to take the pen that lay in the middle of the book, and sign her name at the end of the page.

And then Carlisle watched the ink spread on the paper, her fine calligraphy forming the curves of her name.

_Esme Anne Platt._

He remembered that her lovely hand was about to leave the pen on the desk, when he suddenly took a step forward and without thinking about it, enfolded her hand in his, slowly taking the pen away from her. Their gazes met, and he was sure they would have remained staring at each other for a while if it weren't from Edward's gracious coughs of warning.

Carlisle's heart softened at the memory of that particular moment.

Esme's eyes were stunningly beautiful. He recalled smiling at her timidly, for his soul was already accusing him of doing the inconceivable and then, almost as a reflex, he signed his name next to hers. At that exact moment, she had become his wife.

They were rapidly blessed by the clergyman after that…

_God forgive him for what he had done. For what he was doing._

But he loved her so much, so deeply; it was maddening. Even more now that he had the pleasure to spend hours by her side as they travelled from Ohio to Chicago in the special train compartment Edward had reserved for all of them.

_God bless that kid._

Carlisle saw Esme's smiles, admired her laugher at Edward's remarks…The most special moment came when Emse discovered the things his son had taken from her house for her.

"But how?" She asked in awe again and again as she cuddled her books and the doll that she'd expected would be left behind. Carlisle and Edward only managed to smile until the boy blurted out the truth.

"I'm a mind reader." Edward shrugged. "I knew you wanted them, so I stole them from your mother's bedroom."

Carlisle and Esme stared at him in shock, one with a killer look and the other one with a sweet smile, knowing very well that Edward was only kidding… Though almost immediately, her arms flew open to embrace him. Edward was shocked at her tender demonstration of gratitude but then embraced her back with a lopsided smile drawn on his face. It had been a while since he had received an embrace.

Carlisle was touched by the sight of what promised to be a family - a family he never knew he would have. Esme's presence surely was going to change their lives. And unexpectedly, as she left Edward's arms, she turned to leave a kiss on her new husband's face - a sweet tingling little kiss.

Edward winked at him as she did.

_They were such a family…_

Carlisle smiled with his face still buried in his hands. His sweet Esme was the most appealing but painful temptation to his soul; his desire for her represented an inner battle between his morals, his religious values against his feelings and his flesh. She was his fall.

"I'm leaving." Edward suddenly entered the study, loading a rifle.

Carlisle frowned at the view. "What …-"

"We told Esme I was going hunting." He shrugged as he pointed the gun toward a marble bust that stood across the room. "I'm making it look like I'm truly going hunting."

Carlisle sighed as he stood from the armchair. "You don't have to leave…"

Edward just stood there looking at his father, quickly grasping Carlisle's thoughts. "You have gone too far to back away now…" He teasingly pointed the rifle at Carlisle.

"Edward…"

"She truly loves you." Edward cut him off as he lowered the rifle down. "And you love her…I never supported this madness, nor will I support you breaking her heart and you suffering for it." Edward placed the rifle on his shoulder. "You are at the point of no return."

The boy's eyes suddenly looked at the ceiling, as if trying to sense something.

"She is cold; the fire in her room isn't warming her up enough…" He turned around to leave but spoke one more time before he did. "I would get more wood for her fireplace." And with that, Edward left the house.

Carlisle didn't have to read Edward's mind to understand the message hidden in his suggestion. Esme was under his wing now, he was supposed to protect her…and love her. Slowly he walked out of the study towards the end of the stairs.

His mind was turmoil of thoughts.

**o)O(o**

Right after her bath, Esme pulled a nightgown over her head. The delicate gown slid down her body with silky perfection, but to her horror the fabric was extremely thin and the neck opening too revealing. _How embarrassing to stand that way before her husband!_ To think her mother had packed it for her to wear it on her wedding night.

A soft knock at her bedchamber door made her jump in fret.

Her modesty suddenly made her grasp one of the posts of her bed, hiding behind it as soon as she saw the door being opened. Esme had forgotten that this bedroom wasn't only hers now; it belonged to her husband, too.

"Esme?" She heard Carlisle's voice calling her as he stepped into the room.

Uneasy at the inappropriateness of her gown, she wrapped her arms around her body, still standing behind the bedpost.

Carlisle's eyes couldn't avoid noticing the nightgown sliding past her shoulder, revealing her flawless skin and how the thinness of the gauzy fabric didn't leave much to the imagination. A little uneasy, his eyes quickly looked away from her, trying to avoid leveling up the embarrassment he knew Esme was already feeling.

"I thought…" He spoke, a little hesitant as he tried hard to fight his desire to look back at her. "I thought you might be a little cold." He nodded towards the fire in the chimney.

"I am…" She said as her arms embraced herself even more.

"Well, I believe…" He suddenly approached the bed, and his hand grabbed the soft quilt that was neatly folded on the end. "That your gown is not appropriate for this weather…"

Esme looked away uneasily as soon as she saw him coming closer, but the instant Carlisle stood before her, he placed the quilt around her shoulders.

She tried to find the right words to express her thanks but words failed to come from her lips.

"I'll come back in a moment." His hand quickly caressed her now covered shoulder before he walked out of the room. Esme's stomach fluttered in nervousness as she was aware that he was going to come back to be with her, alone. She chewed her lower lip as she wrapped herself a little more in the warm quilt, her eyes locked on the small fire in the fireplace. Suddenly she felt fear at her mother's words… "_You are going to share the bed with him…And whatever he does to you, you won't refuse. He will have the right to do as he pleases with your body."_

But Esme knew he wouldn't hurt her. Carlisle loved her…He told her so.

A dry chopping noise coming from outside the window called her attention, and filled with sudden curiosity, she walked towards it. To her surprise, Carlisle was out there in the garden, splitting wood. Esme smiled a little at seeing the refined doctor splitting wood. She had to admit that she had never seen a man of his position doing it, and it made her happy to know that he was unlike any other man of his status. Esme suddenly recalled the Evensons - they were a wealthy, refined family - but the sons were…

"Done." Carlisle entered the room, carrying a pile of logs.

_That was quite fast,_ Esme thought, looking from the window to Carlisle in awe. She snuggled herself even more under the quilt, walking closer to him as he knelt before the chimney and placed the pieces of wood one by one into the fire. The light of the fire seemed to reveal a mysterious glow around him. He looked younger than what he claimed to be - and strong - so very strong. The wood didn't seem to weigh too much to him …probably from splitting so much of it.

"You will be warmer now." He brushed his palms as he looked at her with affection.

"Thank you." She nodded. "You didn't have to do that; it's cold outside."

"I'm immune to cold weather conditions." Carlisle smiled at his comment. That was actually true.

They stood there for a few seconds staring at each other. It felt so bizarre to have each other; to have a wife and to have a husband, to have that special somebody to love. It was something neither of them once thought possible…It was just in that moment when Carlisle realized that he was indeed at the point of no return. Regret was useless, but loving her and protecting her was imperative.

"Come here…" He suddenly found himself whispering, opening his arms to her.

A little uneasy due to her previous thoughts, Esme hesitated.

"Please. I don't bite." He smiled a little. He truly didn't - not humans at least.

Esme's face flushed a rosy pink as she went into his welcoming arms and before she knew, his arms were enveloping her. And for the first time in years, she felt secure.

"Do you like your bedroom?" He whispered through her hair.

She nodded. "It's beautiful, but I don't think I deserve this much."

"You deserve this and so much more Esme." He looked down at her. She was stunningly beautiful. Her rosy lips became a new temptation in that moment, one that his trembling soul wasn't willing to repress. Softly, he tilted down his head to kiss her and as he did, he felt Esme becoming rigid in his arms.

A little concerned, Carlisle looked at her, noticing her face was completely flushed. "I…" She swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry." He said as two of his fingers suddenly went to caress the soft curve of her face with a light, delicate touch. She was so innocent. His fingers reached down to cup her chin, lifting her face a little more. He looked into her caramel eyes, searching for an answer to a question he hadn't spoken yet… "May I kiss you, my wife?"

Esme nodded awkwardly; she had never experienced a kiss, but of course this was something to be expected of her now. Not knowing what to do, she only closed her eyes, and with an unexpected delicateness he kissed the soft blush on one of her cheeks.

She opened her eyes to see a caring smile forming on his lips, and she smiled at him, too. One more time he ventured to claim her lips with gentlemanly delicacy; the first lips he had the honor to claim in all his existence.

They felt wonderfully full and perfect…And Carlisle knew that his next move would have been absolutely inappropriate if they weren't married, but seeing there were no restrictions to adore her, he slid his hands under the quilt that was covering her to rest them on the curves of her waist. Not being able to resist, he softly pulled her body against his. He shouldn't have done it, as her lips were already deliciously tender. The close warmth of her body escaped like a burning fire through the thin gown she was wearing.

This little human was his unforgivable sin, and he knew it. The sweet temptations around her were too strong to resist, and Carlisle was finding himself easily giving into them. A selfish thought crossed his mind, augmenting his desire: _she was his wife now, she belonged to him_.

The blindness of his mind kept his lips giving her his most ardent attentions. Unconsciously she tilted her head to one side, the crook of her luscious neck becoming his new target. Esme closed her eyes, lost in the new, warm sensations arising in her body; the feeling of being touched that way was thrilling. Out of the blue Carlisle began to battle with the loathsome idea of sinking his teeth deep into her skin, but his heart overpowered that instinct; his love for Esme was extraordinarily strong. Inevitably, his body began to lead her towards the large bed.

She sat among the soft cushions as Carlisle moved up close to her. Their eyes never left each other. The feelings they were experiencing were so unfamiliar but amazingly intense at the same time.

The back of his hand went to caress her face one more time, following the path that led to her neck…

"I shouldn't be doing this…" He whispered. "But you are too much for me…" He breathed heavily as he stopped to look at the quilt around her shoulders, his desire for her had won the inner battle. "I want to love you tonight, Esme."

Esme only stared at him with eyes of unfathomable love and pure adoration. Not knowing how to reply to that wonderful proposal, her hand suddenly reached to caress his beautiful golden hair in response.

"Would you allow me to?" He asked as his fingers brushed the long waves of her long caramel hair, and he moved his body even closer to her. Esme's heart began to beat faster than usual; her breathing quickened when she felt his fingers moving a strand of hair past her ear to then kiss it, moving down to her neck…

"Yes." She simply nodded, willingly surrendering to his love. Carlisle's proposal was something Esme never expected to happen on her wedding night. In her inexperience, she didn't know exactly what wedding nights were all about, but she was sure they were special.

She didn't foresee his next move; while still giving his attentions to her neck, Carlisle's other hand slowly removed the shielding quilt from around her shoulders, exposing her in the inappropriate attire before him.

Suddenly he stopped kissing her to look into his Esme's eyes in worship.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered as his hand glided down the crook of her neck, to then follow the curve that led to her shoulder. The neckline of the traitorous nightgown predictably fell past it and Carlisle's hand followed the path it left uncovered. _Her skin was incredibly soft…_

"I'm not." She replied.

No. Esme wasn't afraid, but shocked to feel her shameful desire to have him caressing her that way all night. Inappropriate or not, she wanted him to continue. And he seemed to have read her mind for he suddenly he kissed her even more fervently, gently driving her to lie back onto the cushions behind her.

The amazing sensation of having his hard, strong body pressing hers against the softness of the bedcovers was thrilling, exciting, and terrifying. She closed her eyes, shuddering under his touch. Carlisle's hands felt pleasantly cold through the gauzy fabric of her gown. What a strange, amazing feeling… If this was what her mother talked about, and she was expected to do this every night for him, she would do it with no complaint.

Carlisle's soul was suddenly crowded with the desire of an awoken passion. He knew he wanted her, he knew he was going to take her as wished, but he also knew he had to be gentle and careful, for Esme was as delicate as a feather compared to his inhuman strength. Any move could be fatal…and she was his love. His lips teased the delightful skin of her neck and his body gently swayed against hers, seeing Esme was lost under his touch. Carlisle's hand went to explore her curves down further, the lines of her alluring thighs… but her nightgown was beginning to become an irritating obstacle. That's when his fingers decided to slide it up, until the hem was in his hand... But then Esme clasped his hand in shock before he could do anything else.

He looked at Esme, perplexed as she immediately backed away from him, protectively pulling her knees up to her chest.

Now he was the one who was embarrassed. _He was surely being too reckless._

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes. How foolish he was to think she was ready for this. "I…" Carlisle couldn't find the proper words to ask or even try to ask. Yet, his hand went to hold one of hers.

"You don't know what to expect, do you?" He moved up closer to her, close enough to be able to look into her eyes and feel the warmth radiating from her body.

Esme looked terrified, completely uneasy. Her features softened a little at his question, but he could tell she was still tense. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, very still, hoping he wouldn't get angry at her.

"Mother said…" She paused at the thought of sharing the words her mother had told her.

"What did she say?" He squeezed her hand, wishing he could give her a little confidence through his touch.

"That you would have the right to do as you please with my body." She sighed, looking away.

Carlisle furrowed his brow. Ever since he first visited them, he noticed that the interests of Esme's parents were motivated by the numbers someone could hold in a bank account and so, Esme's mother wasn't exactly a good example of motherhood. Her cold way to express the act of love had obviously left her daughter with more questions than answers.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked her.

Esme's face turned crimson red, shaking her head, confirming her ignorance, though she was beginning to get an idea. "No …" She looked up at him guilelessly.

Carlisle gave her a tender smile in return. "You should know that I would never do anything to harm you." He spoke with deep sincerity. "Or that I would cause you any distress." He enfolded her in his arms.

Esme suddenly relaxed in his embrace.

"It means…" Carlisle continued. "That we will become one. One soul, one body in the name of love."

She looked at him. "It sounds beautiful."

"_You _are beautiful." He kissed her forehead.

Esme buried her face in his chest, trying to conceal a smile, and he allowed his hands to caress her back. He wished he could suppress his desire to feel the softness of her skin without the obstruction of her nightgown. "I shall leave you to sleep then." He kissed her one more time on the forehead, thinking that leaving her would be a better idea, as she wasn't ready to become his woman yet.

"No…" Her hands suddenly clutched his shirt. "I don't want you to leave." She looked up at him. It took her a great effort to do it but still, she took one of his hands and placed it on the curve of her hip. "I want us to…" She hesitated a little, as she didn't know what she was asking for completely. "I want us to become one." But she loved him dearly already.

And he loved her deeply, too. "Are you sure?" He breathed hard as the heat of her skin suddenly began to burn under his palm. His desire awoke again in an instant.

She nodded shyly.

"I love you." He suddenly confessed, absolutely entranced by her beautiful soul; his heart warmed up at the wonderful feeling. He leaned to slide his arms under hers, pushing her back one more time against the pillows; softly crushing his lips against hers. He parted her soft insecure lips and his tongue flicked inside with tenderness. Esme stiffened a little but didn't refuse him as he deepened the kiss, drinking her innocence in. Reluctantly, he parted to look into her eyes, trying to see if it was too much for her...but her arms wrapping around his shoulders showed the opposite.

"I love you, too." She spoke with the sweetest of all voices.

Again, he slid up her gown - only that this time, his hand was allowed to slip under it and caress the soft skin of her thigh. He saw her shuddering, closing her eyes at the feeling and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, drunk with the fragrance of her skin. He allowed himself to enjoy the pleasure of feeling her body under his, feeling the fullness of her breasts pressed against his chest as his eager hands slid up even more under the gown, running along her skin, wishing to reach and touch those marvelous peaks.

The curves of her body were far more enticing that he could have ever imagined, Esme wasn't a girl; she felt like a woman - a woman he was going make his that night. Carlisle didn't know how he could wait so long until he found his mate; all he knew was that she was finally there with him, his manhood aching to feel her.

He suddenly stopped to look at her and saw passion in Esme's eyes as her hands softly caressed the muscles of his chest. Carlisle realized that she wanted to touch him, too, and so he moved off her to unbutton his shirt, but her fingers suddenly took over instead. He stared at her, but Esme didn't looked at him. Instead she was focused on her task.

Taking advantage of this, his eyes ventured to admire the figure hidden behind her see-through gown. He was finally able to admire her body, the perky fullness of her breasts, the curves of her hips. Carlisle knew his eyes were surely darkening with passion. Suddenly, as Esme dropped his shirt behind him, his hands clutched her gown and without even asking and not finding any resistance from her, he pulled the fabric over her head, her exquisite waves of caramel hair falling beautifully past her shoulders as he did.

He remained observing her, stunned by her natural beauty. She was dazzling. The most beautiful human he had ever seen.

A little discomfited, Esme wrapped her arms around her bosom.

"Don't do that." He took one of her hands to kiss it. "You are beautiful…" He kissed it again, then the back of her wrist, pulling her closer to him until he had her naked body pressed against his bare chest. "You are so beautiful Esme…" His hands caressed the curves of her hips, reaching to touch the smoothness of her bottom. "So beautiful…"

She closed her eyes, feeling her face burning, her body awakening in such a way she never knew possible. His lips captured hers one more time, fervently, as his touch intensified, pushing her again to rest back on the pillows. She felt her body weakening, giving into him as he explored her. Then a soft whimper escaped her lips, when he touched her down there. She opened her eyes, roused by the amazing sensation as he covered her with his body. She rested her chin on his shoulder as his fingers explored her core, massaging her delicately. She suddenly became tense.

"Don't…" He whispered, brushing one of his palms along the side of her hip. "Close your eyes and feel." He spoke softly against her ear.

Carlisle wasn't an expert in the matter but thanks to his noble career, he knew where to explore and what to seek for. Esme allowed him to attention of his fingers suddenly stroking her intimate core began to relax her as delicious waves of pleasure began to bring whimpers from her lips.

"Are you enjoying it?" He whispered hoarsely, his arousal aching in his trousers.

She nodded softly, answering with a moan, arching her back to his now rough strokes. His fingers were pressing her core harder, rougher, faster. Stealing not only whimpers but gasps and moans from her. Esme turned her head to a side, burying it in a pillow, lost in her own pleasure. It felt amazingly good, not only to her but to Carlisle, too. He admired her for a second - her beautiful hair was spilled on the pillows and her bosom heaved as he continued his ministrations. To know he was giving her this pleasure made him crave to soon be exquisitely tight inside her.

Carlisle wanted her. He desperately needed to be inside her, and so he stopped his ministrations to nibble her neck, arousing his own pleasure as his hand began to undo his trousers.

Esme opened her eyes at the feeling of his erection brushing softly against her inner thighs. She wasn't ignorant of the male anatomy - immediately she knew what it was - but then his lips were trapping hers, taking that thought away. And as his hands gently pushed her thighs apart and his fingers resumed their ministrations, she got lost in pleasure again.

Then without a warning, he gently pressed his erection against the rim of her innermost part, as if probing first.

Blood raced in her ears as she opened her eyes to see him watching her fixedly. Only at that point did she fully understand the meaning of becoming one. He then placed his lips on her ear. "I love you so much…" He breathed desperately, wanting her badly but controlling himself as he pushed himself into her body, finally taking her virtue.

A whimper of pain escaped her lips, and her hands clutched his shoulders.

Carlisle's breathing had gone frantic with passion yet he spoke with difficulty. "I promise it won't hurt any longer." He pushed himself even further but then stopped, waited for her only a few seconds and then, not being able to hold it anymore, he began to move gently inside of her. His lips moved to her mouth, breathing in her own gasps of pain and pleasure to then move downwards to her chin as his hands softly squeezed the perkiness of her breasts.

She was so blissfully tight, the feeling made his thrusts deeper and harder as her whimpers and moans became longer and louder, bringing him closer to his own climax.

His lips took the rosy peaks of her breasts and his thumb went down to intensify her pleasure along with his movements. To his delight, a cry of pleasure ripped out her throat as she clung tightly around his thrusting body. She whimpered out in ecstasy, something extraordinary that sent him to his own verge, and grasping her hips with dominance he thrust even harder, deeper, groaning and grunting her name to the world as he reached his own pinnacle. His warm seed filled her tender womb as he moaned her name with utter passion.

A second later, he collapsed against Esme, his beauty, his goddess, his perdition. A stunning sense of delightful consumption took him over.

_Now she wholly belonged to him._

One of his hands cupped her face and he rolled aside, pulling her close to him. Their legs entwined in a beautiful mess as he kissed the tip of her nose, her cheeks, adoring her…and she hugged him tightly, ignoring completely the coldness of his body.

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered.

She shook her head, still in awe at the thought that something so amazingly intimate, loving and overwhelmingly gratifying could be possible between a husband and a wife.

She buried her face in his marble chest. "Do we have to do this every night?" Her lips brushed his skin as she spoke.

He laughed quietly at the idea. "I wouldn't refuse if you wished to." He looked down at her searching for her eyes. "Would you?"

Esme smiled, her face was beautifully flushed. "No." She giggled softly, hugging him even tighter and he pressed her even closer. She felt so warm, he didn't want to leave her embrace ever again.

"I have never loved a woman like I love you, Esme." He whispered, confessing his deepest feelings to her - something difficult to do after the long years of solitude he had lived. People had always arrived in his life only to leave him behind, alone.

Esme's heart leapt at his words, at the open sincerity, at the tenderness in his eyes. Her hands cupped his face; he was so perfect in every way. "I will love you forever, Carlisle." She told him. "Even beyond the day my heart stops beating." Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke, hopelessly wishing that day couldn't separate them.

And he rested his forehead on hers, wishing deeply that someday, those words would truly become true.

* * *

><p><em>I want to thank you all for the amazing support you have given to this story. Your comments and messages have given me so many smiles. Thank you for being so awesome.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed Carlisle and Esme's wedding night as much as they did. :)_

_Love you guys, until the next time!_


	5. Curious Coincidences

_After a long time I'm updating this story, the truth is that even though I have it all outlined, writing is a little challenging once you're sitting in front of the screen._

_Thanks to Mackenzie for her betaing time._

_And thanks to all for your patience. (especially romantichopeless)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

**Curious Coincidences**

Carlisle ran his palm along the curve of her waist. Her skin was smooth, soft, and perfumed with the most delightful fragrance. She had a spellbinding effect on him.

It wasn't only her blood that sang to him with the most entrancing of melodies, it was Esme's whole being. Her soul, her joyfulness, her marvelous smile, the sound of her voice…They had such a power over him.

No woman on Earth had captivated him the way Esme did, and Carlisle never thought it possible that one of his kind could find a mate -moreover, a soulmate in a human.

He didn't even think it possible that someone could love him.

During his years with the Volturi, Carlisle witnessed the undeniable devotion that vampires held towards their mates. Once they had found each other, their destinies were tied for eternity.

But Esme was a human girl whose days on Earth were already numbered. She was going to die… Unless he did something to halt that unavoidable fate all of humanity shared.

It was a shame to imagine the glorious beauty she would be as one of them. The sole idea made him jealous, to know other eyes would desire Esme the way he did.

But he would show her the good in his world, how Edward and he lived. He would openly teach her the many things that were forbidden to girls of her age in the human world.

He would make her happy, for she deserved the world.

It bewildered Carlisle how the deep love he felt for her had pulled him back from turning her into a vampire the night before. He had been so close. But Carlisle loved her intensely, and he would've betrayed Esme in the most unimaginable way by forcing her into something she didn't know existed.

He had to tell her what he was first.

Carlisle's heart suddenly shrunk at the possibility of rejection from his newfound love.

_What would Esme have to say after he confessed?_

He had to tell her soon, for it was something of a serious matter, but he needed to find a proper way.

His sweet temptation shifted softly in his arms. His caresses had woken Esme up. She didn't say a word but only snuggled against him.

Carlisle marveled at how she didn't seem to care about the coldness of his skin…She didn't even notice his unbeating heart.

Esme's lashes fluttered open to find herself in the arms of her husband.

_Her husband._

Never on Earth would she have imagined she would be married at her young age.

Despite the gossiping in town against her lack of graceful manners and sophistication, the most refined prospect had asked for her hand, requesting her parents to allow him to marry her in the shortest time.

Everything happened so fast.

And here she was, suddenly waking up in Doctor Cullen's arms.

Already blushing as she realised their bodies were entwined without the protective barriers of clothing, Esme raised her head to look at him.

Doctor Cullen was staring at her with those astounding sunny eyes, his lips drawing the most beautiful smile…and that strange halo he seemed to radiate called her attention one more time. There was something about him, something unique Esme had never seen on another man.

"Did you sleep well?" He spoke softly, as if someone could hear his words.

Without a doubt, Esme slept extremely well. She hid her smile in his chest, and he couldn't help but smile at that particular reaction she had whenever he addressed her. She was blushing, Carlisle knew.

Esme breathed in before gathering the courage to look at him again.

_His gaze was so intimidating._

"What is it, my love?" Carlisle's fingers began to comb the soft waves of her hair.

_My love. _She could melt in his arms only from hearing that endearment coming out of his lips one more time.

Esme smiled radiantly, feeling his hands move up to caress her shoulders. Apparently her lack of clothes didn't bother him.

"Am I dreaming?" She whispered.

Carlisle shifted their bodies gently, so his would cover hers. "Would you like it to be a dream, Esme?"

His gaze was mesmerizing.

"No," Her voice melted into a silly mumble as his lips touched hers with tenderness.

_Another kiss._It was impossible to get used to receiving them from him. They sent shivers through her body, shivers that turned into burning fire once they reached her womb.

_Was she supposed to fulfill her duty during the mornings too?_

Her arms embraced his strong figure, whilst his lips wandered down the crook of her neck.

_Apparently nights _and _mornings…Not that she would complain._

Her breathing quickened and her pulse raced when his legs parted hers. Their bodies fit against each other with perfection. His arms slid under her neck, holding her. How incredibly arousing it was to simply be able to hold each other that way, and to savor their lips like the most delicious treat.

Carlisle felt the unfamiliar heat that touched him the night before, rise in him. He kissed her with fervent passion, getting lost with desire, but just like the night before, he was extremely aware that any wrong movement he could make might harm her.

A strong sudder ran through her spine when she felt him pressing his arousal against her core one more time.

If kisses weren't easy to get used to, to become one with him was going to take her the rest of her life to get accustomed to.

She closed her eyes, and then gently he drove himself inside her.

It hurt again, but pain subsided like the night before, and soon their minds began to get lost in the extraordinary feeling of being loved and welcomed.

He moved gently at first, but soon Carlisle was lost in passion. His hands grabbed onto the mattress, and Esme opened her eyes to watch him reach the highest peak of ecstasy. His jaw tightened and his body tensed up in her arms. He buried his face into her hair, breathing her name countless times as he released himself within her.

She enveloped herself tighter against him. Somehow, Esme felt Carlisle wanted to feel loved, and she wanted to make sure he did.

"I love you." Her palms cupped his face so he could be able to look into her eyes.

Breathless, he crushed his lips against hers.

They both broke apart their kiss to stare at each other, perhaps to be sure they weren't hallucinating, for it still felt surreal.

He could get lost in her ingenuous honey colored eyes…

Out of the blue, Carlisle's heart shrunk with remorse. _Was he taking advantage of Esme while she didn't know what he was?_

"I don't deserve you." His fingers traced the contour of her face with melancholy. "But I love you deeply, Esme."

Esme's features showed perplexity at his words.

"Don't say that." Two of her fingers went to quiet his lips. Her touch was extraordinarily soothing. He would allow her to do it all day, every day. Her fingers travelled to softly caress his temple, tousling his hair. He closed his eyes until she stopped, moving her hand away.

Carlisle blinked before finding Esme staring at him.

"Don't say you don't deserve me, for I think I'm the one who doesn't." She shrugged in the most adorable way. "And then we would argue about who truly doesn't deserve the other, and it would be the most unreasonable dispute." She smiled. "Don't you think?"

Her words tore out a smile from him. _How not to love her?_

She laughed softly.

"I…"He looked down, thoughtful. "There are so many things I must tell you, Esme."

She remained staring at him, absorbed by his halo. "We have a whole life for you to do it."

He looked down at her collarbone, and his expression turned thoughtful. He hadn't notice the soft purple marks on her shoulders.

He suddenly moved away from her and out of the bed, wrapping the sheets around his waist, as he walked towards the fresher.

Without Carlisle by her side, Esme felt incredibly empty. She immediately sat, enveloping herself with a quilt as well.

_Had she said something wrong?_

As Esme heard the water running in the bathtub, she moved to sit on the border of the bed. It surprised her how her healed leg hadn't given her any trouble before, though it was aching now; her whole body ached. It didn't take her long to realize the pale purple bruises on her skin.

She inspected her arms, completely perplexed.

"Esme."

Esme almost jumped in fright - she hadn't heard him coming back. Carlisle was standing by her side wearing a silky dark robe.

"Come with me, please?" He offered his hand to her, and puzzled, she took it.

**o)O(o**

She stared at the hot water in the tub as he unwrapped the quilt around her. She closed her eyes when she found herself standing nude before him. Her face burned, but then his hands took hers, leading her to the tub.

Carlisle's medical mind was focused only on finding how much harm his caresses had caused Esme. It was a fortune that unlike other ladies he had examined during his medical experience, Esme was his wife, and he could see her this way without receiving a good slap.

Luckily, her body structure was perfectly well. The pale bruises were the only signal of his unsafe touches.

He helped her descend into the warm water of the tub, sitting himself on the floor next to the it.

"It's not that grave, Doctor Cullen." She tilted her head to a side, smiling a little.

Carlisle only watched her. He thought he could confess right there and avoid both of them anymore harm. But his fear of losing her helped to mine that thought.

"I'm afraid I haven't been gentle with you…" He looked away, still fighting the imperious necessity of telling her.

"I've gotten more bruises from other less…important activities," Esme nodded, getting his attention with those words.

He looked a little confused.

"Horseback riding, tree and ladder climbing have cost me quite a few falls…and I once hammered my hand; I didn't feel it for weeks." Esme smiled.

"Oh Lord, Esme." Carlisle suddenly chuckled. "How am I going to protect you?"

"You don't have to protect me." She smiled broadly. "I'm strong." She slid her hand out of the water, and he took it softly. "Just love me."

"I already love you." He touched her face with the back of his hand- a soft touch that sent out powerful feeling.

**o)O(o**

Carlisle could recall very few things from his human childhood. His mother died giving birth to him, leaving him alone with his father, a busy Anglican pastor, who appointed his mother to look after his son while he was crusading against the evil.

Carlisle recalled his grandmamma as an extraordinary, hardworking woman of long black hair, which contrasted with her snow-white skin. She used to tie her beautiful hair in a piece of cloth, and bake Carlisle the most delicious treats; pudding, white bread, and one time she taught him how to make a soup-stew.

There was a blurry, particular memory that hit his mind in that moment. He was about nine or ten years old, and Grandmamma called him to the kitchen.

"Today my dear child, you will prepare our dinner"

Carlisle stood there static, his blue eyes staring in surprise at her. He was a boy, and boys didn't cook…_Did they?_

She tied an apron around his waist, while speaking words that were now wise to him.

"A man who knows how to prepare a dinner, will get to his wife's heart faster. Savory seasonings stimulate the appetite." Grandmamma gave him a peck on the cheek.

Young Carlisle wrinkled his nose at those words. _He didn't even have a wife._

He smiled a little at the memory, placing a cup with warm tea on the small round table he had just prepared for Esme's breakfast. He wasn't as wonderful as his grandmother was in the kitchen, but even when he couldn't take part in it, Carlisle knew how to fetch things for breakfast, and even dinner if asked.

His hands arranged the silverware on the table, placing the jug filled with milk on the shiny tray next to the sugar bowl. He ran his hands over the smooth tablecloth, making sure no wrinkles would show before placing a plate with neatly sliced pieces of white bread on it.

It was perfect. If he'd only had a flower for his lady, he would place it in a vase in the middle of the table.

He looked around him. If he had more time, he would've cleaned the parlor for her. It looked terrible compared to the immaculate table.

Edward's house had been inhabited for a very long time, and under his orders, only three rooms had been cleaned days prior to their arrival by the former housekeeper: The main dormitory, Carlisle's study, and Edward's bedchamber.

But the rest of the mansion was inhabitable.

Lost in his thoughts, his senses failed to perceive Esme's figure standing by the door. She was wearing a simple pastel dress he had given her, and her eyes were wandering around the room, observing the many spider webs hanging from the chandelier and other places throughout the room.

"I'm terribly sorry, we didn't have time to ask the housekeeper to prepare the rest of the rooms in the house." He pulled a chair from the table, inviting her to sit.

"I must confess that even coated in dust, this house is marvelous." She went to take a seat, her eyes glued on the large curtains that hung from the windows.

"I believe it's the people inside this house who make it marvelous," Carlisle said as he sat on the chair by her side.

Esme smiled a little. "People like you?"

Carlisle smiled bashfully.

Outside, Edward rolled his eyes. He had just arrived, and maybe it was better not to enter the house yet. Carlisle and Esme's sweetness was unbelievably…cloying.

_Wait, _He thought to himself. _Wasn't Esme supposed to …_

Esme looked at the table to inspect what Carlisle had prepared for them. The silverware was gracefully placed on a delicate, white tablecloth, and the most delicious warm bread and muffins were sitting right next to it.

Her eyes glittered under the light of the chandelier. She tilted her head to a side, a smile forming on her face. "You baked?"

He smiled a little. His grandmother was right, seeing the look on Esme's face was priceless. "I did."

"While I was in the tub, you baked these?" She raised her eyebrows. "It's simply perfect. You're amazing."

Carlisle smiled a little more, pleased to receive such praise, he invited Esme to take a muffin. "I was taught how to bake a few things."

"I'm afraid that I am a failure in the kitchen." Esme shook her head, disappointed at her dreadful skills.

"For every rip, there is a patch." He poured some tea into her cup. It was funny; Esme always looked at herself as a 'rip', and there was no doubt to her that Carlisle was her 'patch'. She beamed…but her eyes got suddenly distracted by a painting hanging on a wall, a painting of a beautiful woman.

Her interest made Carlisle look at the painting as well.

"Edward's mother…" He explained.

Esme stood from her place to get a better look at the beautiful woman depicted in the frame. Carlisle followed her.

The woman's features were definitely similar to Edward's, but her eyes... Edward had certainly gotten his father's eyes. Something inside Esme sparked an undesired feeling of jealousy.

"Did you love her very much?" She found herself asking, a knot forming in her throat.

It took Carlisle more than a second to understand what she meant.

"Oh, no." He took Esme's hand. "I wasn't married to Edward's mother."

Esme suddenly seemed to be in shock.

"You see," Carlisle explained, "Edward is my adopted son."

Esme's expression was suddenly filled with disbelief. A little confused, she observed the painting again. "But I thought…" She looked at Carlisle. "Edward looks like you. His eyes and…"_His pose, the way they both walked, and talked. They had the same demeanor._

Carlisle's lips drew a thin line. "It's a curious coincidence."

"What is this?" She then approached a second painting that was sitting on the floor along with some other old frames.

The painting depicted four men; three of them were sitting on three thrones, while the fourth one, a familiar man with golden blonde hair was standing behind them.

Carlisle's stomach turned upside down. _Who on Earth had left that painting there?_

Edward…

Esme's unexpected giggles pulled Carlisle out of his thoughts.

"Is that you?" She kneeled on the floor to take a better look at the man in tights, dressed like what she thought was an extremely elegant Romeo. Her fingers traced the man in the painting - it was definitely Carlisle. "Was it a costume ball?" She looked up at him with a smile.

Carlisle breathed in before replying as he squatted by her side. There was no way for Esme to know that the painting was almost 300 years old. "It was a ball."

"You look quite picturesque." She looked extremely amused.

"Picturesque? My lady?" A little smile appeared on Carlisle's face.

"And handsome," She whispered, leaning her face towards him, seeking a kiss he immediately gave her.

"Who are they?" She asked about the other men.

"Those are Carlisle's best friends. You have no idea how unbelievably friendly they are, Esme." Edward leaned on the parlor's doorframe.

"Edward!" Esme inevitably moved from her spot to receive him.

She embraced the teenager the way she did when he had presented her with her much loved belongings. And Edward couldn't help but happily receive that second warming hug. It was difficult not to love Esme.

"Did you arrive just now?" She asked, concerned.

Edward nodded, happily greeting Carlisle with a nod, who seemed to want to murder his son about the painting.

"How could you?" Unexpectedly, Esme interrupted Edward's gleeful semblance, and Carlisle's thinking.

"You have to show your father and your home some respect." She continued, "It is not like a gentleman to wonder outside during the night. What is more, what if something happened to you?" She stared at Edward with a look he hadn't seen coming from a woman in years.

The boy's lips opened in surprise.

"I…"Edward tried to order his thoughts. "I went hunting…Do you remember?"

"Only animals hunt during the night." Esme's hands went to her waist. "Are you an animal, Edward?"

The boy blinked before looking from Esme to Carlisle. His father had a subtle smile written on his face. Esme scolding Edward was the last thing he could have imagined would happen.

"No…Ma'am." Edward mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Esme looked exactly like his dear mother did whenever he did something reckless. Unconsciously, he scuffed one of his feet against the floor and wrung the fingers of his hands the way he used to do when he was a little child.

"Good." Esme looked at her husband as if expecting he would continue the reprimand. "I'll leave you both alone."

Edward watched her leave the room with respect and awe.

"You looked like a five-year-old, Edward." Carlisle stood by his side smiling, both men still looking towards the door Esme had just crossed.

"She's got a temper," Edward whispered to Carlisle. "Are you sure she is sixteen? She reminds me so much of my mother."

Carlisle smiled a little. _She is extraordinary. She isn't only my wife; she is a friend, a lover..._

"…and a future massive pain?" Edward smirked. "With all due respect, of course, Father." He chuckled before Carlisle grabbed one of his ears in a playfully reproachful way.

* * *

><p><em>Crossing my fingers that you enjoyed this one.<em>

_You have my word that next chapter will come out sooner._

_Thanks for reading, your comments are as appreciatted as Carlisle in Romeo's clothes. Yum!_


	6. Forbidden Thirst

_Time to complete this story...Get, set, go!_

_I'm planning to update once or twice a week until it's complete. After what happened in Breaking Dawn part 2; Carlisle and Esme deserve it._

_Thanks to Mackenzie for her super beta powers_

_...and thank you all for your pacience and support._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VI<strong>

**Forbidden Thirst**

Esme observed for a moment the beautiful carvings of the large double wooden doors that were closed before her. The delicate artwork pictured the scene of a fierce beast and a young lady who didn't appear to be afraid of it.

Esme smiled. It depicted a story she had read long time ago, an old tale filled with mystery, charm and love.

She ran her palm on the carvings, wiping the dust the door had been collecting for years.

There were only three people living in the house and two of them were men who didn't seem to care about living surrounded by spider webs and dust. It was a shame to see precious things like that covered in dust.

Grabbing the opaque bronze handles from both doors, Esme pushed them open.

A shuddery shriek escaped the hinges and a cloud of dust floated down on her head.

Even though it was early in the morning, she stepped into a dark room. Thick old velveteen curtains were preventing the daylight and fresh air from coming into the parlor.

It smelled musty, as if the place has been locked for decades.

She walked inside, quietly studying the chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling, and the ghostly shapes of the furniture covered with cloth for protection.

Esme looked down to see her slippers leave prints on the floor as she walked. There was a veil of dust covering what was once a shiny wooden surface.

The view made her cringe.

Across the hall, Carlisle watched her from the study. His doors were opened precisely for that reason; so he could see her from his desk, while responding to his mail.

Every now and then, he would lift his head up to see her, to convince himself that he was no longer alone and that Esme wasn't a hallucination.

She was beautiful to the sight.

Out of the blue, he saw Esme walking quickly out of the parlor, disappearing from his view. Moments later, he heard her rummaging through something in the kitchen.

Carlisle had never seen that kind of liveliness and energy in a human girl before. Most girls of Esme's age and position would complain about the slightest discomfort, but she was different. If something bothered her, she would always take hands on the matter.

Minutes later, he saw her dragging a bucket, a broom and a mop into the parlor. He tried hard to hold in a chuckle when he noticed she had tied what it seemed to be a pillowcase around her hair.

Esme was completely oblivious that his eyes were on her.

He smiled. Whatever made Esme content would make him content as well.

Carlisle folded the letter he had just finished writing and slipped it into an envelope. The next letter he had to answer was one that brought him shame. He was bound to send a final check to Esme's parents for the_consideration_ they'd showed by allowing him to marry their daughter.

He wanted to think it was like a dowry, but it truly wasn't.

Edward's words still echoed in his head. "_Paying for Esme is like putting a price on her, and she is invaluable."_

The ink of Carlisle's fountain pen slid on the paper as he answered the letter Esme's father had sent. The man was requesting the final amount of the payment; it was clear that he would not accept any extension of the debt.

Not that Carlisle was planning to extend it anyway. The fastest he completed the task, the easier his conscience would rest.

A ripping sound of fabric followed by Esme's intense coughing made Carlisle leave the important letter half-written. As he left the study, a soft breeze entered the room, blowing away the paper from his desk and making it land softly under a chair across the room.

Carlisle walked into the parlor. "Esme?"

A fog of dust was floating in the room. Esme had tried to pull the old curtains open, ripping a good part of them in the process.

Carlisle went to hold her arm to support her.

"How come I never feel you coming?" She coughed loudly, waving the dust away with her hand.

"I'm fast and silent, like the wind." He smiled a little, tilting his head down to kiss her cheek.

She laughed between coughs, knowing her face had flushed red.

"Mrs. Cullen, you shouldn't be cleaning." He wiped a dark spot on a side of her face with his thumb. "I promised you that Edward and I would work in this house."

"I know," Esme freed her hair from the pillowcase. "But I would like to work in it as well. Being able to help makes me happy."

Suddenly something called her attention. She tried to look over Carlisle's shoulder, and a second later, she leaned to the side to get a better view.

"We have a phonograph?" Her eyes filled with a twinkle of excitement as she approached the object of her delight.

Carlisle turned around just in time to see her pulling a cloth off a partially covered phonograph.

The scene made a smile appear on his face. "Do you like music?"

"Yes! We didn't have one in the farm. We didn't have the money for it." Esme began to inspect the gramophone. There was a small pile of records next to it. "A friend of mine used to boast about hers…"

"Well, now you have one of your own." Carlisle stood by her side.

She raised her head to smile at him. "Can we make it play?"

"Absolutely." He smiled, leaning over to study the record player as well. He placed a record on the turntable and wound up the machine with the side crank.

Esme observed silently, memorizing every step. She was determined to play it every day for the rest of her life. Having a gramophone was almost like having an orchestra playing just for her. It was incredibly exciting.

Carlisle released the break of the record to allow the turntable revolve and softly, his fingers placed the needle on the record.

The strangest sound, like bits of sand rubbing against soles of shoes, began to came from of the golden horn. Carlisle and Esme exchanged looks, and all of a sudden a joyful melody began to fill the air.

They smiled.

"We're lucky the needle is new." He extended his hand to her. "Someone must have changed it and never used it."

Esme took his hand. "Are we going to dance?"

"I'm not quite certain." He placed his hand on the small of her back. "I have never danced a piece like this before."

The music was lively and springy; it was a modern rhythm Carlisle had never danced.

"It's not classic…" Esme laughed when he tried to lead her into the funniest steps.

"It's ragtime." He chuckled, seeing how terrible he was at ragtime. Defeated, he stopped his unsuccessful attempt to dance the modern tune.

Esme chuckled. "Maybe Edward knows how to dance it."

"True. We'll ask him for a demonstration when he comes back." Carlisle entwined his fingers with hers. He loved her closeness, the touch of her skin against his. It was warm and comforting.

"Where did he go?" Esme frowned. "He left early this morning, and he didn't even say goodbye."

"You'll see when he returns." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "He went to do me a favor."

One of Esme's hands went to cup Carlisle's face. "Is he going to come back anytime soon?" She tilted her head aside, studying his beautiful eyes. They seemed to have changed their shade of color.

Her fingers began to caress the side of his face. _It surely was her imagination._

Carlisle held his breath. Esme's closeness was extremely tempting for him and being alone with her wasn't helping to hold back his desire.

"Probably..." His answer was a choked whisper.

Esme laughed soflty, enveloping her arms around his neck to playfully tease his lips with a soft kiss.

He surrendered to her charms; it was impossible not to.

Soon Carlisle found himself lifting her from the ground, her legs wrapped around him. They stumbled across the room, until he softly pushed her up against a wall.

Carlisle couldn't suppress a playful chuckle and neither did she. He loved to finally be able to feel this way about someone after so long… but beyond anything, he treasured Esme.

She began to run her fingers through his hair. Her husband awakened in her a desire she didn't know existed.

"Esme…" Carlisle closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of her neck, inebriating himself in the perfume of her skin. "You are going to be the death of me." One of his hands moved down to slip under the skirt of her dress, lightly caressing the skin of her thigh.

She sighed under his touch. "I love you."

His stopped his ministrations at those words. He loved her too, and he loved her too much to put his passion above her well-being. Making love would make his touch harm her again. He couldn't put her at risk again, not anymore.

"Esme…" He allowed her to stand back on the ground. "I must finish responding to my letters before I leave for the hospital." Carlisle looked completely disheartened. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before walking away, almost bolting out of the parlor, fearing that his love for her would betray him.

It's was difficult for him, almost painful not to be able to love Esme completely.

Esme watched him leave the room, absolutely perplexed. Carlisle hadn't loved her the way he did the first night and morning he brought her to their new home. It had been a week since then. He seemed to be afraid of touching her, as if she were a delicate piece of crystal glass.

She stood there for a few seconds, wondering if perhaps it was a common thing to happen between couples…or perhaps he wasn't pleased with her.

Esme chewed her lower lip before deciding to follow Carlisle. She saw him picking up a paper from under a chair, before he turned around to face her with awkward apprehension. "Yes?"

"Would…" She shrugged a little, thinking she should approach the matter in a different way. "Would you like me to help you with the letters?"

Carlisle folded the one in his hand as he sat behind the desk. "It's not necessary." He smiled in the most uncomfortable way. Esme was there, and he was holding the letter he had been writing to her father.

She went to stand before his desk with determination. "Have I done something to upset you?"

Carlisle's eyebrows shifted in surprise. "No." He stood from his place. "Of course, not Esme. What makes you think that?"

"Well, I…" Esme's words were interrupted by the strangest noise coming from outside the house. It was as if many pieces of rattling metal were about to fall apart.

A funny honk resounded outside.

Esme made a face. "Edward?"

"I think so…" Carlisle made a face as well. He had sent the boy to buy a car for the family…and for Edward's own good, it had better be a decent one.

Carlisle and Esme walked out to the front porch to see the spectacle, and there he was: Edward, parking a brand new Ford T model in front of them. He smiled with his arms wide opened. "I got us the best vehicle in the entire planet!"

Carlisle chuckled. Edward was ecstatic with his new toy. He pressed the funny sounding horn again.

"A car?" Esme finally spoke in disbelief, moving towards it along with Carlisle.

Edward jumped out of the Ford, and patted the machine like a pet. "It has three speeds, and one of them is reverse." He moved his eyebrows up and down.

Esme let out a laugh of delight. "Is it ours?" She stared from Carlisle to Edward.

"Like everything else," Carlisle smiled, rubbing her back to soothe her excitement, "It's yours."

Esme entwined the fingers of her hands with excitement. She was thrilled with the idea of being able to learn how to drive.

"I think Esme wants to drive it." Edward teased, knowing well the thoughts in her mind.

"Women don't drive." Carlisle chuckled.

Edward and Esme gave him a quizzical look.

"What I mean is," Carlisle explained carefully, "I believe cars are a bit rough for a lady."

"She climbs trees, Carlisle." Edward pointed out.

Carlisle tried to press his lips into a thin line to avoid smiling. His Esme wasn't precisely the average lady.

"What?" Esme looked puzzled from Edward to Carlisle when both men began to laugh softly.

"It's not funny, you two!" She gave Edward a soft nudge on the shoulder. "I'm a lady too!"

"Of course, Esme!" Edward laughed.

"And I'm glad you are." Carlisle placed his arm around her shoulder with tenderness. "You can drive it whenever it pleases you, dear."

"And as long as you don't run over a human being." Edward winked at her. "I'll gladly teach you, Esme."

"It would be a good thing to do every day, while I'm at the hospital," Carlisle smiled. "But today, Edward will be driving you to a surprise."

"Another surprise?" Esme was stunned. How many surprises a girl could receive in a single day?

"Yes, what surprise Carlisle?" Edward raised an eyebrow questioningly, already reading the dreadful surprise in Carlisle's mind.

"Madame Noyer is expecting you both in her boutique today." Carlisle smiled at his wife. "You need a new closet and Edward will keep you company while I'm at work."

Edward groaned and Esme looked at Carlisle as if he'd just spoken to her in a foreign language.

_A boutique?_

* * *

><p><em>Next update will come out next week, maybe even earlier. This story is already outlined, but I've been receiving some interesting requests I think I will develop. So, if you'd like something special to happen, or certain character(s) to appear, let me know.<em>

_Thanks so much for reading and thanks in advance for your comments. :)_


	7. Proposals That Can't Be Broken

_ I have to apologize, this chapter has been sitting in my DocX's inbox for a while because FFnet failed to notify me that Beta had sent it back. _

__Hope you're having a wonderful holiday season; wish you lots of love, health and wealth! _Anyway, here it is, better late than never._

_Thanks to Mackenzie for her Super beta powers and thank you all for reading._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VII<strong>

**PROPOSALS THAT CAN'T BE BROKEN**

The shopkeeper's bell announced Esme and Edward's entrance into the large boutique.

The view left Esme speechless.

She had never entered a sophisticated store like this one before. Beautifully carved wood panels covered the walls and a luxurious carpet concealed the floor from wall to wall, making the atmosphere warm and cozy. The place was furnished with expensive furniture, exquisite paintings from the Regency era, and marbled colored statues.

It all made Esme feel special. _To think Carlisle chose this store for her…_

Refined women were sitting on sofas and chairs, and were being brought the most beautiful clothes to select. Esme took a few hesitant steps as if she feared any of them would look at her with criticism or disdain.

It was something that used to happen often in Ohio. Her mother enjoyed socializing with high society groups, but their economic situation wasn't favored among the elite. Esme remembered that her mother always took her along to such gatherings in the hopes that she would catch the eye of a wealthy match. Unfortunately, her modest lifestyle and lively nature made Esme the center of gossip among the snobbish women.

Much to her surprise, this time Esme received welcoming smiles from both sellers and shoppers.

"This isn't Ohio, Esme." Edward whispered, following her closely. "Don't be nervous. No one knows you." He nodded towards a mirror in front of them. "What they see is what they take for certain."

The reflection showed a graceful young lady in an elegant outfit, accompanied by a young, handsome gentleman. Even Esme couldn't recognize herself. The barefooted farm girl who wore humble mismatched dresses was long gone. She looked like the classy woman she had always dreamed to be.

Nervously, she eyed the room around her.

She caught a glimpse of a woman smiling at Edward.

Suddenly, Esme realized that it wasn't only that woman who was smiling at him, but half the boutique. The corner of her lips twisted into a smile. They were all dazzled by Edward.

The boy cleared his throat. It was awkward for him to be in a room filled with women of different ages who were probably thinking inappropriate things about him.

"Good evening," an elegant lady interrupted. "May I help you?"

Esme immediately recognized a foreign accent. It was surely French.

"Good evening," Edward bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Edward Cullen and this is Mrs. Cullen, Doctor Cullen's wife."

"Oh," The woman almost applauded with enthusiasm. "Of course!" She gave Esme a warm smile. "Doctor Cullen appointed us to select the finest clothing for Madame Cullen. Follow me, please."

Esme made a face._ Did she call her Madame?_

Edward smiled. Esme's thoughts amused him so much.

They were led to a private parlor with large windows that were framed by fancy curtains. Chariots pulled by horses and new automobiles could be seen passing by out in the street, but Esme's attention was captured by the sofas, chairs and stands around them.

They all carried the richest and most beautiful dresses, coats, hats and shoes.

It was a feast for the eyes.

"In this room you will find what we carefully chose for Madame. It all arrived from Europe last week. Everything will fit Madame's silhouette perfectly well, however adjustments can be made if wished." The woman stood by the door before leaving. "I'll leave you alone so you can decide on the attire you'd prefer."

The lady left Esme and Edward surrounded by the most outstanding collection of clothes Esme had ever seen in her life.

"This is extraordinary…" She didn't even know where to start.

"Why don't we simply take everything home?" Edward stood next to a perch that carried a dozen fancy hats.

"That would be senseless," Esme went by his side. "I don't need this much." She took a cream colored hat that had a beautiful pearly ribbon around it.

"But that would save me an evening of agony." He smirked.

She laughed softly. "I promise I won't take long."

Playfully, Edward placed a hat on his head, tying the ribbon under his chin. "I think Carlisle would love this one on you."

"You look adorable!" Esme laughed hard. "I'm sure he'd love to see it on you."

"I know. The color suits me." He chuckled. "Should we take one for him, too? Purple is his color."

The idea of Carlisle wearing a woman's hat made Esme's face turn deep red. "Edward!" She laughed.

"Excuse me," The woman who had escorted them in returned to the room with a box. She paused when she noticed the feminine hat on Edward's head.

He removed it immediately, placing it awkwardly on Esme's head instead.

"Yes?" Edward cleared his throat.

The lady raised an eyebrow at him. "Here is our most recent shipment of fans," She left the small box on a table. "Perhaps Madame will like a few to match her ensemble." She smiled warmly at Esme, but gave Edward an suspicious look before leaving the room again.

"She looked upset."

"I'm sure she was." Edward nodded. "We'll have to buy the fans too…" He went to sit on a sofa.

"I would like us to visit Carlisle after we finish," Esme sighed. She missed him. "He works so hard."

"He likes it." Edward shrugged. "He has an extraordinary…passion for his job."

"Yes," Esme began to take a peek at the dresses. "It's wonderful that his patients have someone like him."

Edward smiled. Except for the fact that she was a human, Esme was truly a marvelous woman for Carlisle.

He stared melancholically out the window.

Edward's lonely heart couldn't help but wish to someday, find someone as wonderful as her. Though being what he was, he doubted he ever would.

Edward believed he didn't deserve to be loved.

**o)O(o**

To Esme, there was something incredibly exciting about being driven in a brand new car, through the streets of one of the most important cities in the world.

Esme would've never dreamed about having this life.

She had casually found true love by falling off a tree and this forbidden deed led her to the perfect life she was currently living. _Could it get any better? _Esme didn't think so. She didn't need it to get better.

Happy, with the wind blowing on her face and through her hair, Esme stared out to the street. Cars of different sizes and shapes invaded the large avenue that would lead her and Edward to the hospital where Carlisle was working.

Edward was driving. He had been so patient with her when minutes earlier, at her insistence, they stopped the car to buy a snack for Carlisle.

Edward was so nice to her and Esme noticed he was always very intuitive. He always managed to figure out what was in her mind before she had said it.

Stores of all sorts caught Esme's eyes as the car moved down the street. There were colorful candy shops, bakeries that filled the air with the delicious scents of recently baked goodies, elegant boutiques like the one she visited, and a large bookstore just around a corner.

_A bookstore! _Esme noticed with delight.

Suddenly all her senses were focused on that place. The variety of volumes a city bookstore carried had to be remarkable.

"We could stop to take a look..." Edward casually commented.

Esme looked at him with surprise. _Edward always managed to read her thoughts._

Uneasy, he cleared his throat. "You looked like you wanted to visit it." By the look on Esme's face, Edward recognized he had spoken beforehand. He was getting used to listening to her thoughts, but he had to remind himself that he couldn't respond to Esme's thoughts the way he did with Carlisle. It was difficult not to though. Her reflections were always so enjoyable and sincere; Edward couldn't help but respond to them.

"Can we?" Esme smiled. She was definitely interested in visiting the bookstore.

"Certainly." The boy began to search for a place to park their car. "But only for a few minutes; Carlisle would kill me if he knew I was taking you somewhere without his consent."

Just like in the boutique, the bell attached to the bookstore's door rang out as they walked in. The aroma of books embraced Edward and Esme. It was more than what she had ever imagined. Tall bookshelves covered the walls of the large store, all filled with hundreds of volumes.

"Surprised?" Edward inquired.

"More than surprised…" Esme began to walk among the shelves, running her fingers on the spines of the books, reading the titles. She had always loved books more than anything, they were the only escape she had from the constricted world she used to live in.

"You should see Carlisle's collection." Edward followed her. "It's fascinating…" He stopped to look at a music volume that stood in a shelf.

"Does he collect books?" Esme turned to look at him.

"He loves them as much as you do." Edward buried his face in the book he had found.

Esme cocked an eyebrow. "And how do you know that I love books?"

Edward mumbled something unintelligible; he was completely absorbed in the tome.

Esme smiled to herself. She would love to read to Carlisle. Maybe he could read to her as well.

She stopped before a shelf filled with what Esme's mother would call _questionable _literature. Ancient legends, folklore, Greek mythology. Esme was never allowed to have a copy in her hands, but now that she was a married woman and the lady of her household, she could own as many as pleased. She grabbed two books and continued onto the next shelf to select something on classic literature.

Edward happily closed the tome he had been reading. He was definitely taking the book home.

"Esme? I believe it's time to leave…"

Edward's words were cut off when he felt his throat suddenly burning in a very unusual manner. It was intense, almost unbearable. He lifted his gaze to find the object that had abruptly stimulated his desire for blood.

It was a young girl who was standing right next to Esme. A beautiful fair-skinned child with dark brown hair covered by a bonnet.

"Edward?" Esme turned to look at him, and so did the child. The girl's chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing.

He took a step back, holding his breath, even if it meant Esme would notice. "We must leave." Edward immediately turned around and walked away, leaving his book behind. Nothing mattered to him anymore than leaving the place before he gave free rein to his most basic instinct. He quickly walked out of the bookstore, haunted by the terrifying monstrosity in him.

Confused, Esme picked up the book Edward had chosen and went to pay before following him out of the store.

Something in that child had bothered Edward, and she noticed it. It was reaction Esme had never witnessed in her life.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Esme asked as soon as she got into the car with him.

"Nothing is ever alright with me." He swallowed his own venom. "Let's take you to Carlisle."

He didn't say another word during the ride, and neither did she.

**o)O(o**

Large columns guarded the entry of the hospital. The architecture was impressive, just like most of the buildings in the city.

Esme walked into the wide open hall, observing every detail around her. Hospitals were always so solemn to her. The stiffness of the white color engulfed the place. If Esme could, she would decorate all hospitals in a different way.

_A little bit of color to the walls here and there…_

"I'll wait for you here." Edward interrupted her thoughts.

He was still shocked about the peculiar incident he had in the bookstore. It was as if the scent of the blood that ran in the child's veins had sent him over the edge of sanity.

Seeing Edward a little distraught, Esme agreed.

She began to walk towards the reception alone, when as if destiny had it written, she saw Carlisle standing across the hall, studying a chart.

Carlisle's senses perceived Esme's presence instantly. He lifted his attention from his papers to look at her.

Esme's beautiful figure was standing a few feet away from him. Her head was covered by a lovely hat and one of her arms was carrying a small basket. She was staring at him with the sweetest of all smiles.

The sight drew a smile on Carlisle's face as well.

His wife had come to visit him at work. How bizarre the whole picture was to Carlisle. Year after year, century after century, he witnessed moments like this with his colleagues. Never in all his existence had he dreamed of this happening to him.

Carlisle walked towards her, and his steps felt lighter than usual. It was ridiculous how in love he was with this girl.

Esme smiled when he reached her and Carlisle couldn't resist smiling back.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" His voice sounded unbelievably attractive.

"I just wanted to see you," Esme shrugged in a lovely manner. "And bring you a snack. You must be terribly tired."

Standing a few meters away, Edward noticed that Carlisle looked like he would eat the entire basket for Esme.

The boy rolled his eyes and smiled. Seeing them interacting made him feel a little better.

"Come with me," Carlisle offered his arm to Esme. "Did Edward take you to choose your new outfits?" He walked her down the hall into a warm office.

As soon as Carlisle closed the door behind, Esme's fingers went to arrange his necktie. "Yes, they were lovely, thank you."

Her fingers tickled his chest with tenderness. Carlisle suddenly found himself resisting the urge to kiss her. "You don't have to thank me." He smiled warmly at her, cupping her hands on his chest.

Esme suddenly noticed she was in a small, cozy room with beautiful ornate curtains and wooden flooring. Her eyes moved to observe the desk with dozens of books and papers scattered all over it.

It had to be Carlisle's office.

Her attention went back to her husband, as he was sliding his arms around her waist to embrace her. Esme giggled softly when he tenderly kissed one side of her face.

"You are happy." Esme beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your presence alone gives me so much happiness." He smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"I wish you could go home so we could be together." Esme rested her head on his chest, seeking his warmth and the sound of his heart.

"I promise to return before the night falls," He rested his chin on the top of her head.

Esme looked up at him. "Do you promise?"

A knock on the door distracted them. "Give me a moment." Carlisle went to attend the door, and Esme decided to peek around the office. She approached his desk with curiosity. There were a few forms Carlisle had been filling.

Esme smiled. She loved his calligraphy, it was just as perfect as Carlisle was.

_Carlisle Cullen. Age: twenty three._

Esme took a step back as soon as she read the paper. Carlisle wasn't twenty three years old. A least, that wasn't the age he presented himself as in Ohio.

Discovering he had been lying didn't startle Esme, but she was surprised to confirm that her intuition had always been right. Somehow she always knew Carlisle was younger than what he claimed to be.

She softly placed the small basket she was carrying on top of the papers, as if trying to leave a message for her husband.

After finishing a conversation with a colleague, Carlisle closed the door. "I must go back to work."

Esme assented, not knowing what to say or if she should address her finding.

He approached her and took her hand in his, then touched it with a kiss. "I promise to return early tonight, my dear." The look in his eyes was sincere.

Esme gave him a faint smile. No matter the reason why he pretended to be older, Carlisle genuinely loved her.

Her smile grew. "I'll be waiting you…in my bedchamber."

"Esme…" He gave her a look filled with hesitation.

Her mind rapidly left the age issue behind. "I know that you are afraid to hurt me again." Esme's hand moved to caress his face.

"I afraid I'm not the gentlest creature in this world." Carlisle confessed with sadness. "There is no way I could love you or touch you without ..."

Esme placed a finger on his lips, reflecting on his words. Her lips twisted into a mischievous smile as she enveloped her arms around his neck. "Then you won't be allowed to touch me...and no more words can be said on this matter." Esme sealed her proposal with a kiss.

She left his arms and went to grab the doorknob to open the door. "I'll be waiting for you tonight, my love." She gave Carlisle a soft smirk before leaving the office.

Carlisle stood quietly in the middle of the room, completely stunned by Esme's suggestion.

Proposals of that kind definitely couldn't be broken.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading! Comments, hyphotesis, suggestions, notes and so on, are appreciated as Alive!Carlisle.<em>

_Next update will be up next week._

_Have a very happy New Year!_


End file.
